The Losing Battle of Fantasy Vs Reality
by floralheartninja
Summary: Book 1 of 3. What if Dipper failed to save Mabel from the Prison Bubble? What if everyone chose Mabel's fantasy land over him with reality? What if he also lost everyone at back at the Shack to the Bubble's fantasy too? As well as every resident of Gravity Falls that isn't either a monster, him, Pacifica or Ford?
1. Chapter 1: Thrown Into Reality

**A/N**

 **Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it!**

 **If there is anything you think could be improved, or even not, please tell me!**

 **I really want to improve. And the only way to do that is by feedback.**

 **Please, review away~!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Thrown into Reality

Dipper had just finished his speech. Trying to convince Mabel that although reality is horrible at times it is better than hiding away in a world of fantasy, a world that isn't even real. He promised he would give up on his dream to be Ford's apprentice, expressed his need to be with his sister. All that's left, is to hear Mabel's decision. Will it be this fantasy world? Or him, her brother?

"ORDER! ORDER!" Shouts the Judge. Smashing his hammer on his desk. "ORDER IN THE COURT! DANG IT why is this hammer squeaky?!"

Meanwhile, Mabel just stares at Dipper. He can see she's trying really hard to think but is afraid he's losing. She has that look in her eye. The look that says _'this is my standpoint and I won't budge'_. He's losing. He knows it.

"Everyone, I know what I think." Mabel finally says. The crowd instantly quiets, waiting for her response to her brother.

"Dipper, I hear what you're saying. We had a lot of great times. I know we did. But…" She looks at Dipper dead in the eye. Dipper knows it! He's lost! He lost his sister! He hangs his head, he just can't take looking at her anymore. Not when he knows what's coming.

"I don't want to go to reality. I like it here. You can stay too! We can still be together! And here? You don't have to give up that apprenticeship. You can still learn from Ford! We can still go on adventures! What do you say? Stay here Dipper. If you need to be with me so badly, stay here!"

Dipper lifts his head again. He knows it's the last time he will see his sister, he needs to take in everything before leaving. This is the last time he will ever see her. He just knows it.

She has beautiful caramel brown eyes that are filled with determination and twinkling with desperation. The glint of the surrounding brightness in her eyes makes her eyes seem other-worldly. Her hair, a rich auburn, cascades like water over her shoulders. Flowing to her waist. Her classic shooting star sweater hanging over her form, making her look all the more like her namesake. He looks her dead in the eyes. He needs to get his point across!

"Mabel. I can't stay, _we_ can't stay. We need to leave. We! You can't stay here. You can't lock yourself up in this bubble, and I can't go alone! I need you! Don't you need me too? I thought we were the Mystery Twins?" He can see Mabel falter at that. It's a low blow sure, but he needs to get her out of here now matter what.

"Look around you. Is this really what you want? To be locked up in here? To be 'safe' in here while the rest of Gravity Falls needs your help? _Our_ help? What about Grunkle Stan? We need to find him! Not stay here! … Mabel… please, I can't do this alone. I-I need you. Please…"

He feels his eyes burn and can tell he's on the verge of tears. He lets his head fall, staring at his worn shoes. The ball is in Mabel's court now. He's played every last card he has. He has nothing that can help him now.

"Dipper?..." Mabel begins saying. She sounds like she's on the verge of crying too. _"Why doesn't she understand?"_ He thinks. God, he didn't want their relationship to EVER get to this.

"Dipper, I know Gravity Falls needs saving. That's why we need to stay here. Let Ford save everyone! He seems to like the idea, let him do it." Out of his peripheral he can see her lower her head. "I need you here Dipper... I need my brother. We can't go out there, I lose you... I don't want to lose you."

Mabel suddenly surges towards him. Grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. "Do you remember the last time we faced Bill? You almost _died_ Dipper! I can't go through that again! Please don't make me! Don't make me lose my twin!"

He looks into her eyes, they're shimmering brightly with emotion. She has tears steadily rolling down her face. Not seeming to stop anytime soon. _"Yep,"_ He thinks. _"Worst brother ever. Why can't I make her happy for once in my life?"_

"Please…" She whimpers. How can he say no to that? How can any brother?

He really is the worst brother ever isn't he?

Dipper shakes his head. He can't say it. He can't crush his sister like this, but he has to say it. He can't leave it unsaid. She'll misunderstand, and that'll make more problems, more heartache. He needs to say it. Even if it makes him the worst brother in history. He needs to say it. For her sake if nothing else.

"No..." He says. Voice soft, almost a whisper. He hears a broken sob in return. "No, I can't stay. If you really don't want to leave… Y-you can s-stay here. I… I need to help. Ford's gold, he c-can't help… I can't stay… I'm s-sorry Mabel."

He can't look at her. He doesn't want to see the heartbroken look on her face. He feels her arms drop to her sides and move away from him.

"Fine." Her voice is hard, cold as ice. "Leave. Choose reality over your sister. Leave."

Once those words are spoken, the Judge up front slams his hammer on his desk. "Are we finally ready for the verdict? Anymore wastes of everyone's time?"

Dipper doesn't move. He just stands there, head hung, un-moving, silent. There is nothing left to say anyway.

"No Judge." Mabel says next to him. "We are all ready for the verdict."

"Splendid. Dipper Pines. You have been found guilty of crimes against this court. The court states, after all the evidence presented, that you be exiled from Mabeland and unable to return. You will go alone, and will be alone from now on. You may have ten minutes to talk to your family before leaving. Court adjourned!"

The statement is cold and uncaring. Dipper feels as if his heart, that was already torn, was just ripped out of his chest and shredded. The pieces of his heart strewn across the floor like confetti.

The citizens of Mabeland filter out of the courtroom. All of them sending death glares at Dipper. He doesn't look up to see them, but he can feel them. Feel them on his back burning holes in him. Reducing him to nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor. Scattered there with his shredded heart.

"Wow dudes." Wendy walks over to him. Still with her usual calm and collected tone, only this time with a hit of sympathy lining her voice.

"Yeah, dudes. That was, like, crazy bonkers intense!" Ah Soos. Always lovable even when oblivious to how delicate he feels right now. He doesn't need to be reminded. He's just lost his sister. Even if he does defeat Bill and everything goes back to normal, this won't. He will never be able to talk to Mabel like he used to. Not anymore. He's lost her, lost his sister. Forever.

"Yeah well, I guess I just kinda get a little crazy in the courtroom!" Mabel makes spinning movements with both hands either side of her head. She sounds like her regular self. Nothing like at the end of the trial. He's never heard Mabel, of all people, sound like that before. Where did that come from anyway?

"Hey, dude," Wendy puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder, and he subconsciously flinches from the contact. "You okay there?"

Dipper doesn't respond. How can he respond to this? How should he respond to this?

"Pftt! He's fine! Ain't you Dip Dop?"

Yet again, Dipper doesn't reply. He doesn't even move. It's like he's just been turned into stone. Infact, Dipper wishes that's what just happened. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with leaving his sister this way, with losing her forever.

"Uh, Duag? You sure he hasn't been turned to stone or something?" He then feels Soos poke him lightly in the side. He still doesn't react. "Yeah, okay. He's fine. Just in shock."

"Whaaat? He's not in shock! Why would he be?" Mabel's cuts through the fog of his mind. Just like the light from a beckon at night. He starts to let out the tears he's been holding since Wierdmageddon started. He makes no sound. The tears simply fall.

"See? He's fine! Dipper's fine! Just being a big ol' grumpy grump that he lost the trial. Ain't that right, Sir Dipping Sauce?" Mabel pokes his sides a few times just to make her point. It's like she doesn't understand the situation they're in.

Again, though. He doesn't respond. Simply continues to shed silent tears. Knowing that that was the last real heart felt conversation he will ever have with Mabel again.

He's lost her.

His sister.

He's just lost Mabel.

The light of his life.

He's lost her.

He's lost her.

"Alright! Ten minutes are up!" One of the Waffle Guards shout. Floating swiftly in Dipper's direction. "Time to leave, forever."

The guard grabs Dipper by the arm and drags him to the barrier. Dipper doesn't fight it. Why should he? What's there left to fight for here? He's just lost only person he truly cared about. He will never see the true Mabel ever again. He lost her.

* * *

They made it to the barrier. The guard pushes Dipper towards it. Dipper doesn't give any resistance to this, he feels no need. He just lost his everything. He just lost her. He lost Mabel.

"Wait!" Mabel suddenly shouts. Stunned, Dipper's head whips up. Hope beginning to spark in his eyes.

"Wait. Before he goes, I just want to say one last thing."

The Waffle Guard nods, or as much as he can being a waffle, and Mabel walks over to Dipper. Leaning forward so her lips are close to his ear, and whispers in a voice only he can hear, "I hope you're happy. I hope you feel just great. You just abandoned your sister. Left her alone in this world." She pauses. "Oh well, I'm sure Dippy Fresh will be a much better brother than you."

Mabel then leans back, and he can see a small dark smirk on her lips that disappears, being replaced by her usual, bright and cheer-filled smile. He just stands there in shock. Was that really her? Was that really Mabel saying that? Or was it the Bubble? Was Bill using her to hurt him further? Or was that Mabel? He doesn't know. He doesn't know anything.

The hope fades from his eyes, only to be replaced with resignation. He's alone. His sister no longer to be with him. The tears start to flow again. Just as silent as before. Just as heart shattering for him too.

Mabel nods to the guard who pushes Dipper towards the barrier again. He takes one last glance at Soos and Wendy. They're waving. With disappointed looks on their faces, and their heads tilted slightly down but still keeping eye contact.

That's the last thing he sees before he is met, once again with the sight of Weirdmageddon. And he cries. He falls to his knees screaming out sobs.

He's just lost his everything.

Now, he's all alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Refugees of Weirdmageddon

Chapter 2 - Refugees of Weirdmageddon

Once Dipper had calmed down enough, he decided that his best course of action would be to find other people. Maybe he could even find Grunkle Stan. It was something high on his '' _What to do during Weirdmageddon'_ list anyway.

So that's what he did.

Scurrying back through the debris that was once Gravity Falls, he made his way to the Shack. It was probably still protected with the unicorn spell Ford put on it. Yeah, someone HAD to have found out about how safe the Shack was. It's his best bet.

* * *

Dipper stumbled over his feet upon finding the Shack, but still remained standing. The Shack was exactly as he and Ford left it. The roof just as shabby, the wooden floorboards of the deck just as broken.

He couldn't even describe the joy and relief that he felt in that moment, the calm that suddenly washed over him. All just from seeing the one place he felt he had left. Especially after what just…

No… NO. He will not think about it. No point in crying right now. Find people. Find Grunkle Stan. Find the only family he has that doesn't hate him and isn't captured. Find Grunkle Stan.

He lumbered up to the Shack door. Feeling the pit in his stomach grow. What if no one was here? What if no one was left of Gravity Falls? What if he's all that's left?

NO!

No time for these types of thoughts! There will be someone here. The Shack is protected. Someone with even a limited perception should notice that. The Shack is safe. Someone had to see that and stay, right? Right?

He shakily reached out for the doorknob and twisted. Watching the door swing open. Swing open to reveal some of the few survivors left.

There was Candy and Grenda, oh what will he tell them? Maybe just tell them nothing? He doesn't want to think about it.

There was some of the gnomes, the Multi-Bear, the Manotaurs… " _How did they get here? And when?"_ He thinks. " _No. There's more important matters. No point thinking about that."_

He sees Sheriff Blubs in the corner talking to Toby Determined. Good to know he's still alive.

He even sees Sev'ral Timez and Rumble Mcskirmish on the far side. How were they here?

And there, in the middle of it all. Lounging in his chair like it wasn't the Oddpocalypse…

"Grunkle Stan!" He practically screams. Running over and wrapping the dearly missed Grunkle in a bone crushing hug. Not unlike his sisters…

No. Don't think about that. No need to cry right now. Some of his family is still alive. He still has some of his family here now. He is still able to say he HAS a family. No need to cry.

"Ooph- Wait! What's happening?! Dipper?! Where's your sister? Is Mabel here?!" Dipper can hear the excitement in his voice. How does he break it to the old man that his Great Niece is still locked up in a prison bubble?

Dipper doesn't know the answer to that. So he doesn't think about it. " _Don't think about it. No, don't think about it. It will only make you cry! Don't think. Grunkle Stan's here. He's here. He's okay. SOMEONE'S OKAY!"_

He curls in closer to the old man and gets an uncomfortable sound in return. The old man's clearly not comfortable but seems to be putting up with it.

"Alright kid," His gruff voice is like music to Dipper's tired ears. He can't believe he's actually here. "Kid? Time to get off. I can't handle all the sappiness."

" _Well, it was nice while it lasted."_ He thinks, and does as told forcing his limbs to uncurl from the old man to give him space.

"Alright kid. Time to talk. How'd you get here? Is Mabel with you? Where is she, do you know? How have you been doing? Where have you been? How'd you get here?" The barrage of questions he was sent was impossible to follow, especially in his tried and weakened state. All he could do was stare at his Grunkle, unable to think anything but unbelieving thoughts that SOMEONE was alive and well.

"Kid? You in there? You in there Dipper?" That finally manages to shake him from his unbelieving stupor. Bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm okay Grunkle Stan. Just happy to see someone's okay." He can feel the smile on his face becoming uncomfortably large. It might just be the fact that he hasn't smiled much lately though too. "I'm just so happy."

"Well, okay… then. You sure you're okay kid?"

"Yep!"

"Well, tell us what happened then! Where were you kid?"

At that Dipper's face immediately falls. Time to face the music. Time to actually think about what happened only a short while ago.

"Well, I g-guess that I've been all over the place. When Weirdmageddon started I went with Ford to stop Bi-"

"I take it, that plan went caput huh? That's Poindexter alright, always looking to be the Hero who saves the whole town. What happened then? I bet he got caught, huh?" Stan interrupted, clearly either not noticing or choosing not to notice how uncomfortable Dipper was relaying his whole story.

"Y-yeah, he got caught. He took his only shot wrong and got turned into g… he got turned into gold. Yeah..."

Stan grunted at that, obviously not worrying about his brother.

"W-well, after that I was just kinda looking to survive. Until I found Wendy. We went to look for Mabel together…" Dipper faded out, unable to continue further without prompting.

"Yeah, and? You find her or what? And if you met up with Wendy where is she? She gotta be with you, right kid?"

Dipper simply shrugged. It hurt to think about. He's been trying to avoid thinking about what had happened. Now he has to relay everything.

It hurts. It hurts so bad.

"Dipper?"

He glances to the side, it looks like Pacifica made it here too. Why is she in a sack of all things?

"Dipper? What happened? Where's Mabel?" She sounds genuinely concerned, going so far as to actually place a, surprisingly, comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he continues talking.

"We found Soos on the way. Me and Wendy, I mean. Not too far from Mabel. She w-was…" He pauses to sigh. "Still is, locked up in a prison bubble... Both Wendy and Soos are with her. I-I tried… I tried to get everyone out! But I… But I couldn't… The bubble projected Mabel's fantasies. Anything she wanted the bubble would give her… T-the bubble works on e-everyone… And… A-and… I-I…" He couldn't finish. It was too painful. To admit he failed? To admit that he was forced to leave not only his sister but Wendy and Soos in that prison too? He couldn't. He just couldn't.

He could feel his eyes start to shed silent tears again. He wanted to stop them, but didn't have the strength. He just let them fall.

"Oh…"

That was all Pacifica said. Everyone was silent watching as Dipper shed his tears in silence. Not one person could say anything to that. And although Dipper couldn't blame them, the silence was killing him. What did everyone think? They hated him now didn't they? They thought less of him. He was always an outsider, even in this weird little town in Oregon. Time to accept fate then. Forever the outsider. He left his sister alone in a prison bubble. He failed to save not just her, but Soos and Wendy too. He is pathetic. Not worth caring for. Maybe he should just give up-

Suddenly, he is wrapped in a hug. It's tight and forceful. But it's comforting. He curls into the hold, not even caring who it was that had him wrapped up. He feels his chest start to shake. His barely contained sobs wracking his body. He just stands there. Curling even further into the hold.

Vaguely, he can feel another pair of arms wrap around him. Another set soon follow, and another, and another. Until he feels like he's being wrapped up in a warm blanket of strong arms.

Soon after, he can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He should fight the feeling but he's tired. Just so tired. He can't fight it. He hasn't slept in what feels like forever. He needs to sleep. He's tired. So tired. It won't be so bad right? Just sleep. Just for a little bit. A small nap, right? Right.

And then the world goes a warm black…


	3. Chapter 3: Some Comfort for Once

Chapter 3 - Some Comfort for Once

When he woke up, Dipper was very disoriented. He seemed to be curled up in something warm and fluffy. It was kind of heavy but the weight was comforting.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Too scared to shatter the illusion of comfort and warmth he had. He could remember feeling so cold. Remembering the feeling he could simply curl up and shrivel away, making him seek even more comfort from the mysterious warmth.

Then he remembered.

The barrage of memories, wholly unwelcome. What had happened over the course of just a few days hitting him in the face. It was then that he realised where he was. In the Mystery Shack. But other than that? Was he in bed? Where was he?

To stop himself from thinking about the past he decided instead to focus on the present. Focus on the present questions.

Where was he in the Shack? How long was he asleep? Is he in bed? Which bed? His? Where is everyone? Are they leaving him to rest? That does sound like something they would do.

But then his mind started travelling backwards. Questions he didn't want to think about veering back into his mind from the day before.

What did everyone think about what he said? They hated him didn't they? They couldn't stand him any more. That's the real reason they left him alone to sleep. They couldn't stand the sight of him. He had abandoned his sister and friends in a prison bubble. _A prison bubble_. How could he do that? How could anyone like and care for him after that? That's what happened. They hate him.

Before he knew it, he was curled up in a tight ball. Head tucked between his knees, and arms tucked into his body. His chest was shaking again, but he was determined not to let any sound or tears leak out of him. He just curled up. Tight and silent.

"Dipper?" He heard someone call from the other side of the room. He didn't bother looking to see who it was. He didn't want to know. They were probably just coming up here to either tell him to leave, or express their hatred for him.

He couldn't deal with that.

He just curled up tight into his already small ball under the covers. Tighter. Tighter. Curled up impossibly tight.

"Dipper? You awake?" The voice tried again. Now that he heard it a second time it sounded feminine.

No. They're just here to tear into him. Don't listen, don't think. It'll just hurt more.

He heard the voice sigh and some shuffling come towards him. Then felt what he was lying on dip under the other's weight. " _It must be a bed I'm lying on."_

The person placed a hand on his figure through the covers and started patting him soothingly. He felt his muscles relax, and he uncurled from his tight ball slightly. They seemed to take that as a positive and the soothing pressure became more sure of itself.

"Hey? Dipper? I know you probably feel horrible right now but do you want to talk?" The voice asked. Dipper didn't really answer. If anything he felt his shake a little ' _no'_ to the voice.

The voice sighed again.

"Dipper? I bet you feel horrible right?" The voice paused, seemingly to give him a chance to respond. But he didn't. "I-I know how you feel. Really! I do! You probably feel like everyone hates you right?"

Another pause. No response. Another sigh.

"Dipper? I need you to listen. No hates you. You tried. We can all tell! Just by the how you talked! No one hates you Dipper. We know you love Mabel. You wouldn't just leave her would you?"

Yet another pause, and this time, a response too. Dipper shook his head, mumbling a little ' _no"._ He wouldn't leave her. Not if he could help it.

To that, the voice seemed to lighten a little. Some of the tension that had been building in the air dissipating.

"See? Everyone knows you love Mabel. You wouldn't leave her. Something forced you to right? You had no choice right?" Dipper nodded.

"So… What happened then? You wouldn't leave anyone in a prison like that, right? You even helped my family with our ghost problem. Even if we didn't deserve all that help."

" _Pacifica?!"_ That was Pacifica? He really didn't expect to get comfort from HER of all people. " _Huh, the apocalypse really does change people."_

He didn't react though. But with his internal revelation, he forgot to answer her question. Or that she even asked one in the beginning.

"Dipper? I promise I won't judge you. I mean look what I've done to you and Mabel in the past. Yet you helped me anyway. Who does that? It's time I repaid you for that.

"You can tell me. I won't judge you or hold it against you. I won't even tell anyone if you don't want me to, okay? How about that? I won't tell anyone about this talk, not if you don't want me to. So please? What happened? I can't help if you won't tell anyone."

That's right. She wanted to know what happened in Mabel's prison bubble. He took a shaky, deep breath, still curled up under the sheets.

"Well… when we got there… it looked exactly what Mabel's imagination would look like. Glitter, impossibly bright colours, and 80's music playing e-everywhere. I-It was just like Mabel. Impossibly bright and colourful…

"W-when we found her, we tried to get her to leave but… b-but she… she didn't want t-to. The bubble projected her fantasies. She… She said that anything c-could happen, that anything that we wanted, anything that would make us h-happy would happen…

"But… But I couldn't stay. _We_ couldn't stay. We needed to leave. I told her so and she… she replaced me… Dippy Fresh… that's who she replaced me for. I hate him. I really hate him…"

His voice faded. Taking a while to calm his breathing. He _really_ didn't like Dippy Fresh. Everyone liked that version of himself over HIMSELF the original. Like he was wrong, like he wasn't supposed to be.

Pacifica seemed to dislike the idea of him too. Despite not actually meeting him. She scoffed saying "Dippy Fresh? What is he, like an air freshener?"

Dipper laughed a little at that. He hadn't thought of it like that before. The name did kinda sound like an air freshener, didn't it?

"Yeah," he breathed. The weight of the situation after that starting to affect him again, after that brief solas of light heartedness. "Everyone liked him better though. He was outgoing and hip. He easily had Soos and Wendy's vote. They gravitated toward him, they… t-they seemed like he was better than the original. Like I was the test, and he was… he was the o-official… official release. The one everyone would love for sure. It hurt… more than I thought it would. Mabel replaced me… she… why w-would she?"

He was breathing heavily again. Pacifica seemed to notice and let him regulate his breathing again, ready for him to continue.

"A-after that… Wendy and Soos, they… they found that they liked the bubble too. Wendy went off to do something with her friends, and Soos… went off with an interpretation of his D-dad… I couldn't blame them… I mean Weirdmageddon's horrible but… It's an illusion. It was supposed to be enticing… and they listened t-to Dippy Fresh... instead of me. I was warning them and apparently b-bringing them down. While he… he was telling them to go for it… and they listened. I-it hurt. It h-hurt so much."

He gave another pause, just to take a breath. The next part was so much worse. So infinitely worse.

"I-I eventually… mentioned reality. And even though the whole place has no rules… that was the only rule… Don't mention reality. I was put on trial by Mabel's request. I tried to convince her to come back to reality… but she… b-but she wouldn't listen.

"She liked it there. She had a better me there. Everything was perfect for her there… She wouldn't listen to me. I guess, why would she want to be with me when she could have everything she ever wanted right? I never was worth much-"

"That's not true!" Pacifica interrupted. "Don't say that! Mabel was being dumb. You were right. You all needed to leave. No matter what, you needed to leave… But what happened then?... If you didn't win her over I mean!"

"W-well… I was thrown out. Soos and Wendy stayed there with her… I don't know w-why… they just did. I was alone Paz. All alone… No one… n-no… no one wanted to leave. I was alone."

At some point through the whole thing, he had uncurled from his ball in the sheets and was sitting on the bed. Pacifica sitting next to him. He felt her start at the nickname but didn't seem to object.

He started to cry again and she wrapped an arm around him. The embrace was familiar. " _It must have been her that started the hug last night."_ He thought. Her hugs were surprisingly soothing. She started to rub circles on his back. She never said anything, just let him get his frustration out. It was for the best though. If she spoke it probably would've made things worse.

"Dipper?" Pacifica said, once his sobs had reduced to small hiccups and whimpers. "Do you want me to tell everyone? You know, to make sure you're not forced to relive that again?"

She paused to give him chance to reply. But he didn't. He was too torn to think about something like that right now.

"Or… maybe I could keep quiet? Like you did for me? What do you think?"

She waited for him to reply. It took a while, but eventually he responded.

"I-I think… I d-don't know. Talk, d-don't talk, I don't mind. Everything's gone w-wrong anyway…"

Pacifica sighed.

She didn't say much. Neither of them did.

Eventually Pacifica seemed to come to a decision and said "Alright then. What about this? You can stay here and rest a little more. You've been through a lot. I'll tell everyone what happened. You won't need to relive that. It sounded horrible. It shouldn't have happened. I'll tell everyone, and you can rest. How does that sound?"

He nodded.

That sounded nice. More rest. No thinking. And no more crying. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Pacifica tucked him back in and left. He soon found himself drifting off into sleep once again. Sleep...

That sounded nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Weirdmageddon, He Supposed

**A/N**

 **Happy Bonfire/Guy Fawkes Night everyone!**

 **I hope you all get to see some great firework displays tonight!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Weirdmageddon, He Supposed

When Dipper woke up next, he was excited, refreshed and ready for what was to come.

He wasn't quite sure where the 'excited' part came from, but didn't really question it.

He was feeling better than he had ever been before, even before the end of the world.

And he wasn't going to ruin that, he was going to enjoy it.

Just because it's the end of the world, doesn't mean he can't feel good for once…

Okay, yeah that sounds bad. But he deserved it damnit! _Especially_ after what's happened.

He will _not_ take this for granted just because it's Weirdmageddon.

 _Especially_ not because of Weirdmageddon. He needed to not feel shattered constantly! How was he going to help anyone otherwise?

All he ever really felt was hopelessness and dread. _Any_ emotion that isn't those two would be _more_ than welcome. So, feeling excited?

Yeah, he wasn't going to question it.

He decided to instead think about the dreams he had had last night.

Since childhood, he'd always been plagued with nightmares. And he would assume that after going through what he had, he would have the worst nightmares imaginable.

Nope!

Instead he had the best dreams imaginable.

He was running through the forest of Gravity Falls, before Weirdmageddon. He had found multiple different types of sprites, found a peryton* and became it's friend.

It was surreal waking up. He felt as if he had actually just lived through it, not just dreamt it!

 _Weird_ mageddon he supposed.

* * *

Walking into the main living area of the Shack was still a strange experience.

To see humans, gnomes, manotaurs, the multi-bear and Rumble Mcskirmish in the same room was, for want of a better term, weird.

Again though, _Weirdmageddon._ Should be expected by now, he supposed.

They were all rummaging about. Some were watching the skies for eye-bats, some were handing out rations to others and some… For some reason there were people fanning Grunkle Stan… and even being his footstool.

He had no words for that.

It seemed no one had noticed him yet. Should he say something? Just walk in?

"Hey Dipper!" Pacifica calls. It looks like that no matter how much she's mellowed, she still refuses to do much work. "Are you feeling any better?"

He hadn't noticed, but she was close to the door, expertly avoiding jobs that would require her to do more than simply stand there. In a way, he supposes, he admires her for that. No one can get away with doing nothing for so long like that, especially him.

Dipper gives Pacifica a grateful smile and subconsciously rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah," He quickly glances to the side before looking back at Pacifica again. "thanks for the talk by the way… I really appreciate it. It helped a lot actually."

He smiles again, this time a much brighter and more confident smile. It feels like it's been ages since he last smiled like that.

Pacifica gives him a smile in return. He doesn't think he's ever seen her smile like that before, it looks way too genuine to be one of her smiles.

Weirdmageddon, he supposed though. It'll change people in all sorts of ways. Not just physical.

"I'm glad to hear that." She actually _does_ sound genuine too. _"Weirdmageddon, it'll do weird things"_

"And, by the way, Dipper? I told everyone what you told me. I hope that's okay?!" That last part was said in a rush, probably because he was so sensitive about it before. Not that he isn't now, he still is. It's just the shock to his system is over, and he's had chance to calm down.

Even if Mabel never wants to be his sister again, he'll still do anything he can to stop Weirdmageddon and get her out of that bubble.

Anything.

He gives Pacifica another smile to reassure her and says, "It's fine, I asked you to tell everyone right? I couldn't tell everyone anyway in that state, and I bet everyone desperately wanted to know anyway, right?" He slightly tilts his head to the side. "Two birds with one stone, right?"

She smiles at him again and nods.

Suddenly there's a gruff hand slapping his back, accompanied by Grunkle Stan's voice. "Hey, kid you okay? You slept like a rock!" Dipper can tell that there's an underlying, sympathetic tone to his voice. "Wha' ja do? Knock yourself out or something?"

He gives Dipper another slap on the back and laughs, causing Dipper to laugh as well. _"It feels good to laugh again."_

Dipper gives Pacifica a glance and sees she has a worried look on her face. He gives her another smile, and she perks up. Seemingly satisfied that he is, in fact, feeling better now.

"Yeah, it feels like it! I swear, I've never slept that deep before in my life!" He exclaims. Both Stan and Pacifica give him a concerned look, but change them again before he could see them.

"Well kid, welcome to what's left of normal. The home base!" Grunkle Stan puffs up his chest in a show of pride, and why wouldn't he be? He managed to keep them all alive… even if he had help from the Shack's anti-weirdness barrier protecting it. He doesn't need to tell him that though, does he?

"Wow, how'd this happen anyway?"

"Ah, now there's a story… Well you see," He waves his hand in the air, gesturing something only he can see. "I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. Now, I listen to a lot of AM radio, so I knew _exactly_ what this meant: the end of the world!

"What I didn't expect was what happened next. Turns out, the Shack is protected by whatever you and my brother did with that unicorn voodoo of yours, and is invincible to weirdness."

"Yes!" Dipper throws a first in the air. Everyone looks at him weird but he doesn't notice. "I just _knew_ someone would take advantage of that! Thank _God_ I didn't overlook that." He sighs in relief. Everyone else just looks at him even weirder, he doesn't really care though and they all go back to what they were doing prior.

"Well… anyway, that's when Possum Breath over here" Grunkle Stan motions to McGucket. Who has, up until now, been standing in a corner looking at the wall. "shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay, and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief!"

"Woah, Grunkle Stan. What's the plan from here then?"

"Well," He looks off to the side. He looks like he's picking his words. "The plan was to stay in here and eat brown meat until we run out! _Now,_ I think we should go look for your sister. Family gotta stick together right? And even if you can't get 'er outta there, I'm sure the rest of us can!"

Grunkle Stan is obviously convinced his idea is best, but Dipper doesn't see it working. His face falls after hearing this and looks very unsure.

Grunkle Stan sees this and tries to convince him. "Hey, kid, it'll be okay! You got your ol' Grunkle Stan! Remember? I can break anything! Even that bubble!

"Besides, the whole group talked it over already. We decided that the best course of action is to go to that bubble, get Mabel out, get back here, and eat brown meat until we run out. What do ya say kid?"

Dipper isn't so sure, he looks around at the group. They had all stopped what they were doing again to watch the exchange. They all nod. They all agree that this is the best course of action.

He sighs. Resigning himself to leading them all through the broken town that used to be Gravity Falls, just to show them Mabel's bubble.

He looks down at his feet. Good mood long gone by now.

"Alright, fine."

They all cheer and start getting ready.

Pacifica walks up next to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He doesn't look up but leans into the touch.

"It's okay Dipper, I'll be here. I'll stay with you, what do you say?"

He nods. He's feeling numb again. _"Well, it was great while it lasted."_ He thinks.

* * *

While on the way to the bubble again, there were _a lot_ more obstacles than last time.

There were monstrosities of the Oddpocalyps absolutely everywhere!

They needed to hug the buildings and shelter constantly, sometimes quite literally, to avoid the monsters. A few gnomes _did_ get picked off at some point. But, if anything, people were glad to be rid of them. The were a very rude race.

When they got close to the plains just before Mabel's bubble, they found the area completely devoid of anything but destruction.

They soon learned the reason.

The whole place was _covered_ in "Bubbles of Pure Madness"! It was almost impossible to see where one bubble ended and another began!

They tried multiple times to get through the field of bubbles, but soon gave up.

They kept getting lost, got split up a bunch of times and seemed to be spat back out the place where they entered each time. This being the only reason that they found each other every time they got split.

They decided that the best course of action would be to go _around_ the plains and the field of bubbles. It would take longer but it actually seemed _doable_ compared to going through the plains.

So, go around they did.

It took significantly longer, and they had to stop many times in order to rest, avoid monsters, or regroup. That part of the journey, alone, took at least two weeks.

By the time they all got to Mabel's bubble, they were all shattered.

They found a small cave in one of the cliffs near the tracks leading to the bubble, and decided to rest before entering. This way, they could also plan before entering. By the things they had heard of the bubble, they decided that discussing it beforehand would be a good idea.

They decided that, since Dipper couldn't enter the bubble anymore, he would be left outside and everyone else would go inside. However Pacifica, who had been next to Dipper the whole time, disagreed and said that she should stay with him and the rest would go in.

This was easily accepted as they thought that Pacifica was avoiding work again and didn't want to argue with her. A few people also agreed with her that Dipper would need company while the rest of them were gone.

And so, early the next morning, Dipper watched the group disappear into the bubble. Pacifica holding his hand in a death grip and refusing to let go.

They must have stood there for a good ten minutes in silence before talking. When they did talk it was Pacifica.

"I guess all that's left is to wait then?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **(*) Perytons, are mythical creatures of Medieval European folklore. They are described as a mythical stag. They have the head, forelegs and antlers of a full-grown stag with the wings plumage and hindquarters of a bird. They can vary in colour from: black, grey, brown, gold, white, and very rarely blue, green, scarlet red, and orange.**

 **Perytons usually make their homes in forests and places where humans don't usually go and are rare in heavily populated areas. They can be vicious because of their wild behavior but if you approach one with slow movement they won't see you as a threat. They cannot fly very well and are the main pray to dragons and griffins. They are herbivorous, and will sometimes travel to nearby villages to steal and eat carrots and pumpkins.**

 **I thought I would use a Peryton because I wanted to use something that was similar to a Cervitaur (because of Deerper) but didn't actually want to use one. So I found Perytons, and I thought it would be a nice change.**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Do They Leave?

Chapter 5 - Why Do They Leave?

It had been four days since Dipper had seen the 'Refugees of the Oddpocalyps' enter the bubble, and two since Pacifica had gone in looking for them.

 _It was a day after everyone had gone in that Pacifica had started wondering where everyone was and that maybe she should go in to get them all out again._

 _This idea, of course, was quickly shot down by Dipper._

 _He had said that the time in the bubble could be ascue, and that he may not have proof but they should wait instead._

 _In truth though, he had been so worried that if she went in she wouldn't come back out either, he just needed to keep her out of the bubble._

 _His plan didn't come to fruition, however, as Pacifica had simply tried again the next day._

 _And this time, he didn't win the discussion._

 _Pacifica had gone into the bubble looking to get everyone else out with her._

It had been two days since that happened though. He had been waiting for her to come back out for two days, and the supplies that they had brought were starting to run out.

So reluctantly, he started pack up. Doing so as slowly as possible in order to drag out time. Trying to wait even longer for someone to emerge from the bubble.

As time went on, though, he started to lose faith that anyone would reemerge from the bubble.

Started thinking that no one was coming back out, that he would lose even more to the bubble's fantasy, and that he would be all alone again.

And he hated it.

He hated the thought of having lead even more people to imprisonment. Whether it was subconsciously or not, he hated it.

He. Hated. Himself.

He let this happen, he had _told_ them, he _lead_ them, he had _shown_ them.

He _let this happen._

If he had been _stronger_ , if he had been _silent_ , if he had _refused_ , if he had _persevered,_ _ **if he had been stronger.**_

He let this happen, this was _his_ fault, _he_ is to blame, _he_ did this.

 _He_ let this happen.

If _he_ had been stronger, if _he_ had done the talking, if _he_ had refused to listen, if _he_ had stood his ground, _**if HE had been stronger.**_

If _**he**_ had been _**stronger**_.

 _ **None of this**_ _would have happened._

 _ **None**_ of it…

He would be _safe_ at the Shack, he would be with _everyone._

 _Everyone_ would be _**safe.**_

Not out in Weirdmageddon, not in danger, _not in the bubble._

All of this was his fault. He should have _**never**_ _**tried**_ in the first place.

 _ **NEVER TRIED**_

A hand broke him out of this thoughts.

While stuck in his tormented thoughts, he hadn't noticed dropping his things, curling into a ball, and crying his eyes out.

He looked to the owner of the hand to find Pacifica looking back at him with a worried look on her face.

She opened her arms in an invitation, and Dipper threw himself at her. Openly wailing into her arms, while she rubbed comforting circles into his back murmuring soft words of encouragement all the while.

* * *

Once his shudders had deceased and his wailing had become small whimpers and hiccups, Pacifica pulled back a little to see his face.

He looked at her to see a small, encouraging and comforting smile. "Feeling better?" She asked looking directly into his eyes.

He nodded, not wanting to trust his voice.

Pacifica simply looked at him, searching for the truth in his eyes. Soon, though, she tightened her grip on him and curled into his chest. Murmuring something he couldn't hear.

"W-what was that?" His voice cracked whilst he talked, sore from all the sobbing and wailing he had done.

"I'm sorry." He voice was just a quiet whisper. If he hadn't been listening this time, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. He made a face at her statement, but held her tighter anyway. Drawing just as much comfort from the embrace as she did, and waited for her to elaborate.

She started shaking, and Dipper then noticed that they were still sitting in the entrance to the cave and decided to stand them both up to move further in. Slotting them into a small cavern before sitting back down and gripping onto Pacifica tightly.

She responded in kind and they both just sat there. Gripping the other as if their lives depended on it. And maybe it did, maybe it didn't.

They didn't move for a long time.

When they did. It was only to look at each other before Pacifica started to explain what happened.

She explained as best as she could, while stopping to hiccup and quietly whimper in places.

 _When she had gone in, she had found the place as Dipper had described it. Exactly like one would expect Mabel's imagination to be like._

 _She had gone looking for everyone and found them doing their own things. She had found Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos in a replica of the Mystery Shack, and when she approached them Mabel almost immediately noticed her._

 _Pacifica had told Mabel she was there to get everyone out of the bubble, and Mabel had refused. Saying that they were happy and to not drag them away._

 _Mabel had even tried to convince her to stay, and it almost worked if it wasn't for Dippy Fresh turning up to introduce himself halfway through Mabel's speech._

 _Pacifica recounted, through angry sobs, how she had blown up and started screaming at Dippy Fresh's face. And how when everyone had tried to stop her, she simply blew up at them for replacing Dipper._

Hearing this put a small smile on Dipper's face.

Someone had sided with him over Dippy Fresh. Meaning that he wasn't pointless after all. He had just given his love and trust to people who had thrown it back at him, preferring a soulless copy instead.

He held Pacifica tighter when she started sobbing more frequently. Finally breaking their eye contact in favour of curling Pacifica into him and himself into her.

 _Pacifica then explained that she had gotten thrown out of the bubble for causing a scene and for 'assaulting the town darling' as they put it. And how nobody had come to defend her, all of them agreeing that Dippy Fresh was better than Dipper and questioning how she couldn't understand that._

 _She explained how she would never trust those people again._

 _They had abandoned not only her, but Dipper as well. Even his closest family and friends! She told Dipper how, if it was just her they were abandoning she would have been fine with it. Since she had always expected it._

 _But they also abandoned Dipper. Someone they had no reason to abandon._

 _He had risked life and limb for all of them over the summer and no one was recognising that but her._

At that point, they were both sobbing messes. Both curled into the other, seeking comfort from the only person who understood and seemingly cared.

Both of them never even noticed the shadow, that had been there the whole of the conversation, finally taking its leave. Slowly moving off to the floating pyramid in the distance, disposing of anything it deemed as even remotely dangerous to the two emotionally distraught pre-teens huddled together in the cliff side cave.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Somewhere Safe

Chapter 6 - Getting Somewhere Safe

After waking up, Dipper noticed two things.

One: That he had fallen asleep at some point.

And Two: That he was curled up alone in a little nook in the cave, when he distinctly remembered Pacifica being curled up with him.

Through his foggy state of mind, he started to wonder where she was. But started panicking when he was fully awake.

She really had abandoned him, hadn't she?

He bolted up. Heart hammering in his chest, and breathing like he had just narrowly avoided drowning. Scanning the cave for any sign of the blonde.

He saw her sitting in the opening of the cave, leaning on the wall, and staring at something outside.

At seeing her, Dipper almost immediately calmed down. Taking deep breaths to calm his beating heart that was still responding to the influence of adrenaline.

He uncurled himself, cringing from the soreness of his joints. Slowly making his way to Pacifica, before plopping himself down next to her, quite unceremoniously in fact, scarring her in the processes.

He offered her a shy smile before apologising and asking what she was thinking about.

"Just about what happened in that bubble." Was her reply, while she motioned to the big pink bubble with a shooting star symbol not too far away from them.

They had fallen silent after that. Each caught up in their own thoughts. Until what seemed to be an eternity after, when Dipper had realised he had started leaning against Pacifica at some point.

His face turned a bright tomato red and he quickly sat back up again. Pacifica didn't react to the motion, if she even realised the whole thing happened in the first place.

He sighed in relief, relaxing again and feeling his burning face starting to calm down.

"What do you think we should do now?"

Dipper jumped at the sudden noise. Whipping his head to look at Pacifica, feeling slightly panicked that she knew of what he had just done.

However, when he looked at her, he noticed that she was still looking at the bubble with a distant look in her eyes.

He didn't answer for awhile, and it looked like Pacifica hadn't even realised she said anything in the first place.

He sighed again. This time in an exhausted way, and made to get up. Holding his hand out for Pacifica to grab a hold of.

She did just that and they ended up simply looking eachother in the face, until they both looked away out of sheer awkwardness.

"W-well, we better figure out we're gonna do next right?" He was extremely nervous, yet he didn't really understand why. It was just Pacifica right?

"Y-yeah…" Was her only answer.

When he looked back at her, he found she had spaced out looking at the bubble in the distance.

His eyes softened, and he felt a small smile tug at his lips. He quickly shook his head to clear it and cleared his throat, successfully getting Pacifica's attention again.

"Why don't we make our way to the Shack first? We need more food and water right? And on the way we could figure out what to do from here!" He said hopefully. This seemed to get Pacifica out of her daze as her back became straighter and her face became like that of her old mask.

"I _suppose_ that would be okay. Since there's nothing else to do but sit here, and I'm starting to get board of the sight of that eyesore of a bubble."

She flipped her hair turning on her heel to pick up some of the supplies before walking off down the trail that would lead her to the bottom.

Dipper just smiled at her. _"Old habits die hard, huh?"_ He thought.

He wasn't too fazed by her change in attitude, he obviously caught her off guard with that. Besides, he didn't fail to see the faint blush that had managed to paint her cheeks by the time she left the cave.

He hummed and picked up what she hadn't. Jogging a little to catch up to her before she got too far away.

* * *

They had both finally collapsed back at the Shack what felt like weeks later, but was really only a few days.

Despite the obvious lack of _anything_ that got in their way, it had taken a surprising amount of time to get back to the Shack.

 _When they had gotten to the bottom of the cliffside, they had found a distinct lack of "Bubbles of Pure Madness", or really anything at all._

 _The plains had been completely barren!_

 _And in the ruins of the town there wasn't even a single monster or eyebat to be seen!_

 _This only caused them to become more careful though. Since, as Dipper had put it at the time, just because they couldn't see them, didn't mean that the monsters weren't out there and if they were too careless, they could get themselves caught or worse._

 _So be careful they were._

 _That was the real reason it had taken so long to get back. It should've only taken maybe a day at most. But with how careful they were being, instantly running and ducking for cover whenever one of them made too much noise, they had found that they had spent a lot longer getting to somewhere safe._

 _They had also found that the old condemned "Dusk 2 Dawn" and broke in to take what little hadn't already been taken by other scavengers._

 _Finally getting to the Shack after what seemed forever. They hadn't really been able to talk much about what they were going to do next, since they were too occupied avoiding monsters that weren't even there to begin with._

"Hey, Pacifica?" Dipper called, craning his head, from his spot on the sofa, to see the blonde perched on a single stool in the room.

They were both exhausted, but neither wanted to go to sleep yet.

"Yeah?" She sounded just as tired as she looked, not that he was much better.

"What do you want to do now? I mean, after sleeping of course?"

"Well…" She drawled, looking off into the distance trying to think. "I don't know. Aren't you the one who makes all the plans?"

She was being snarky again. Over the course of their time together, Dipper had learned that Pacifica often didn't mean to come across rude or snarky sometimes, she had just been raised like that. And if brought to her attention, she would try her best to tone it down.

He just smiled though. He knew he was the only one to know this much about her personality after all.

Besides, _yes._ He _was_ the one to make the plans most of the time. He couldn't exactly deny that.

"Well, yeah sure. But I wanted your opinion first. You know, we _both_ kinda gotta follow through with the plan right?" He tipped his head to the side, or as much as he could.

Pacifica scoffed. "Well, all I want to do is sleep. We can figure that out once I don't feel like I'm about to pass out." She said decisively. Getting up to move out the room and towards the stairs, but stopped once she got to the bottom and turned around to Dipper.

"Aren't you coming?"

Dipper's smile became a little bigger and nodded. Also getting up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs before following her up.

When they had come to the attic, Dipper flopped onto his bed while Pacifica just stood there looking incredibly awkward.

"Aren't you gonna lie down too?" He gave her a confused look.

She glanced at him shyly, and motioned the other bed before saying, "But isn't that Mabel's bed?"

His face dropped and he looked towards the other bed in the room.

 _"Yes. That's Mabel's bed but, it isn't like she's gonna use it anytime soon right?"_

That thought just made him upset again. It just brought up the memory that Mabel was never gonna act the same around him and probably the same could be said about him with her.

She had abandoned him in favour of a fantasy world, and had even replaced him. What was he supposed to do now?

He was snapped out of his musings when Pacifica had made her way over to his bed and telling him to move over. He just stared at her dumbly, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"I have to sleep somewhere right? If I'm not sleeping in Mabel's bed, I have to sleep with you. So, move over."

He just nodded and moved. Still not completely sure if he understood the situation.

Once he had moved over so that there was enough room for her, Pacifica got into the bed with him. A faint blush covering her cheeks while she was trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

Dipper abruptly noticed how close they were to each other and looked away as well. He could feel a familiar heat rising to his cheeks as he turned over to give both Pacifica and himself some room.

He heard Pacifica sigh a little and get comfortable, soon she was pulling the covers over both of them and settling down.

Dipper had completely forgotten about the covers.

He could feel her back pressed up against his and it was surprisingly comforting. Though he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. They had already reached out to comfort each other a few times now, and that isn't even counting the amount of times during Weirdmageddon that the same thing had happened.

He fell asleep soon after that. Slipping off into his dreams of better times and new adventures.

Again, the shadow was looming near by. Exasperated by how long it had taken the two to get back even though it had taken all obstacles out of their path.

The shadow smiled to itself. It shouldn't have been surprised that the boy would be so careful, in hindsight.

That's what he loved about Pinetree after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan of Attack!

**This chapter was supposed to be on the end of the last chapter. And so, because of this, is small. Sorry about that!**

 **So instead, I decided to upload them at the same time.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Plan of Attack!

In the morning, there had been a certain tension to the air.

Pacifica had been in a particularly bad mood all morning and Dipper wasn't quite sure what the reason was. In the end, he classed it as 'typical Pacifica' and simply gone about doing tedious things.

Like checking the boundaries of the Mystery Shack checking for monsters, and then kept a sharp eye on the skies looking out for any eye bats that approached.

Once he had finished doing all of that, he switched with Pacifica, who was still in her bad mood, and had a shower.

Surprisingly, the Shacks' water for showers and drinking was still running. What was even more strange was that the heating still worked as well, so the hot water worked just fine.

It had been found out by Pacifica earlier that morning. She had just wanted to know if the water was still working, when she had she accidentally turned on the hot water and almost scalded herself.

The incident didn't help her mood.

Following this, Dipper had suggested that they both have showers. If the hot water was working, they should take advantage of it, since they didn't know when it would finally switch off.

Pacifica had naturally taken the first shower. He had given it to her really. He didn't want her to be in an even worse mood than before and he also wanted to do a few jobs first.

He turned on the water to warm it up, while he stripped. Once completely naked, he entered the shower and sighed contently. Tight muscles relaxing under the hot spray.

He grabbed his shampoo and rubbed it into his hair, getting all the dirt and grime that had been accumulating in it over Weirdmageddon out.

When all the suds were out of his hair, he moved to the shower gel, squeezed some onto a sponge and proceeded to get all the dirt off his body.

After rinsing off, he was almost reluctant to get out of the shower. However, he wanted to talk to Pacifica and decide what to do now. And he couldn't do that in the shower.

He blushed at the thought.

Quickly, he switched off the water, dried himself off and put on the clean set of clothes that he had taken into the bathroom with him.

When he made it down stairs, his was still toweling off his hair.

Pacifica sat on the couch, reading a book that hadn't been burned yet. It was probably from his and Mabel's room, since it seemed that it was the only room to be left untouched by his Grunkle and the rest of the Resistence.

His face fell thinking about them, but he shook the thoughts off. There wasn't really any reason to dwell on them, since it would only hurt him in the long run.

"Hey, Pacifica!" He called. She hummed her acknowledgement but didn't look up from the book. Dipper wasn't too worried about it to be honest.

"I wanted to talk about what we were gonna do next." He said while sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Pacifica glanced at him and moved over for him to sit next to her. He thanked her and plopped himself down next to her. She still had her nose stuck in the book.

"I feel like we should go help all the residents of Gravity Falls." She finally looks at him at that statement, cocking an eyebrow and asking, "What do you mean? We can't get to them."

Dipper frowned at that. Confused at what she meant, until it hit him and he shook his head,

"No, not them. I meant to townsfolk who've been turned into stone. If we're able to get Great Uncle Ford free, I'm sure he'll know what we can do to stop Bill."

Pacifica slowly nodded. Seeming to be processing what he had said.

"Alright," She said finally, her voice still sounding slightly hesitant. "but we need to agree that we don't tell any of them about the bubble unless absolutely necessary. Like it's the only way of defeating Bill. If that doesn't happen, we don't tell them. Deal?"

Dipper was slightly confused, and it must've shown since Pacifica continued to explain.

"Look, I only say this because how horribly it turned out last time. You told me about the bubble, I told everyone else about the bubble, and they insisted you take them. Then they got stuck there! I think it would be best if we don't mention it."

The information clicked in Dipper's head and he nodded his understanding. He lifted his hand and offered it to Pacifica, and she smiled.

"Deal."

"Deal."

And they shook on it.


	8. Chapter 8: Distractions

**A/N**

 **I want to put a warning here. In this chapter, there will be a mutilation later on.**

 **It's kinda of a change of pace, but I recently got someone questioning why this was rated M. And while I understand the question, I don't understand the rating systems all that well (I never had) and out of paranoia, this became a thing. It's a little long, but I'm okay with how it turned out. (so I don't see a reason for me to change it it I'm happy).**

 **So, please enjoy! And be wary of the mutilation later on.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Distractions

The next morning Dipper and Pacifica were ready to head out. They had packed everything they would need the day before. Food, water, weapons, tools, and anything they else might need.

While walking towards the ruins of the town they found that, once again, there was nothing roaming around. No monstrosities that Weirdmageddon had created, no eyebats scoping out for Bill, no random objects brought to life, no nothing!

They even noticed a significant lack of 'Weirdness Waves'. Neither quiet remembered when exactly _they_ were taken out of the equation.

As such, they found themselves being much more reckless with their actions than they had getting to the Mystery Shack. They were climbing over the tops of buildings to get a better look at things, talking, laughing at each others jokes, playing little games like truth or dare, and doing really anything that made sound.

They even stopped occasionally vandalise things. They both found it unnecessary and childish at first but as they became more comfortable with things, and since they were making good on time and everything would be reversed in the end anyway, they decided that it might be fun.

Pacifica especially took a shine to it.

Though, Dipper supposed that it was due to her being forced to act 'propper' all her life, with strict rules to follow constantly, and was only just now getting to let her hair down. He was fine with it. It wasn't like it wasn't fun for him too. Didn't get to kick down a lamppost often after all.

Once they had gotten close to the Fearamid, they hid in a nearby building to plan their next move.

They decided that if they could find an eyebat, then Pacifica could ride that into the fearamid while Dipper would distract Bill and his lackeys. While inside, Pacifica would release the townsfolk, find Ford and get them all out of there and meet back up at the Mystery Shack.

Dipper specifically told Pacifica that if they waited for him in the Fearamid or tried to find him in the streets, all of them would be caught. Including Dipper and Pacifica.

And that is not what they wanted.

After catching Bill's attention, Dipper ended up having to hide from all the monsters from the Fearamid and Bill, while trying to buy Pacifica and everyone else time.

It was quite a wonder he hadn't been found yet actually.

Well, Bill is an omni-dimensional entity right? He should have found Dipper by now!

Unless Dipper was being played with.

That sounds about right. All the others are just distractions for him while Bill plays with him. Yeah, that sounds like something Bill would do.

 _"Well, it was fun living while it lasted!"_

And so, he waited for Bill or one of his lackeys to find him.

* * *

He had stayed in his hiding spot for hours. Simply waiting for there to be a lull in the commotion outside, allowing him to make a break for it.

But there hadn't been one.

He had been forced to stay in one position in fear that the smallest noise would tip off the monstrosities, outside, about where he was.

And was still unable to move.

He could hear the monsters searching for him outside. A mere crumpled building away, looking for him. Dragging various body parts that should not have been the size they were. The noise taunting him to leave the safety of a crumbling building and face the monsters outside.

He hadn't heard Bill _at all_ anymore.

He had stopped screeching in that annoying voice of his a while ago. And while that should be comforting…

It wasn't.

He could only imagine what Bill was doing. Maybe he was waiting for him somewhere else? He could only hope.

Hope that he hadn't gotten bored of this game of 'hide and seek' that was sorely outmatched, in Bill's favour. Hope that Bill wasn't, instead, hunting his friends and remaining family down, playing a morbid version of cat and mice.

It was unnerving.

But eventually, he decided that hiding wouldn't help him buy time.

He needed to be outside giving Bill and his monstrosities a run for their money. Giving them _something_ to catch that wasn't the remaining townsfolk.

He slinked out of the decaying building he was hiding in. Scanning the area for anything evidently dangerous, before booking it down the road.

He soon bumped into something big and hard.

Looking up to get a better focus, he saw that it was the big, sweaty head with one arm that would shout at people to get in it's mouth.

 _"Huh, how did I not hear that thing?"_

 **(A/N: The mutilation starts here)**

It started to turn and he quickly hid behind a pile of rubble near by. Hoping to any entity that was listening that he wouldn't be found.

Fortunately for him, the monster wasn't all that bright, and simply started dragging himself away from Dipper's position.

He breathed a deep, relieved breath. But was soon set back into panic mode, when he heard cackling. Cackling that sounded awfully similar to that of Bill's lakeys.

He, almost immediately, got up ready to run for better cover when he saw what they were cackling about.

It wasn't him, but the head with one arm.

They had surrounded the thing, leaving enough of a gap that Dipper could see but not be seen, and had started tearing it to pieces.

The one that he remembered was Teeth, was tearing it's eyes out with his teeth making a horrible scraping sound that made a shiver run down Dipper's spine.

8Ball and Pacifier were using The Thing's arm in a 'tug of war'. Already brutally ripped from the head, leaving a large mass of red blood staining the things head, obscuring a lot of the details.

But not enough.

He could see the inside of the head. See the muscle that used to keep the arm in it's spot, see the point where the arm once connected to a socket that was now void of that very thing. See The Thing's skull that was being shattered by Xanthar, see The Thing's brain turning to mush by the pink flames that didn't damage anything else. See the blood covering _everything._

And the sounds.

He could hear the flesh ripping and tearing. Could hear the cracking of the skull, and the grate of teeth. Could hear the blood curdling screams The Thing was letting out, despite the fact that it was almost completely flattened and burnt to a crisp. Could hear the crackle of flames, that were unnaturally loud.

And, what he thought was, the worst sound of them all.

The laughter.

The laughter of Bill's lackeys. How they took such _immense pleasure_ out of what they were doing. The way they found what they were doing fun.

The whole thing made him sick.

 **(A/N: Mutilation over)**

To save drawing attention to himself, he ran as quickly as he could away from the scarring scene and into a decrepit building, once he deemed himself far enough, and proceeded to throw up what little he had been able to eat from that morning.

From where he was, he could still hear the laughter, and it _did not_ help his stomach.

He waited a little for that horrible queasy feeling in his stomach to calm, until trying to leave.

Except, once he was finally ready to leave, he noticed the laughter getting louder.

He started panicking instantly.

He needed to get out of here and somewhere safer!

He needed to get out of this deathtrap of a building and somewhere else! Somewhere those _monsters_ weren't! He couldn't stay here!

He'd be picked off!

He heard the laughter come to a head just outside of the building he was in and knew that he was _doomed_. He could no longer escape, and was now cornered by a pack of monsters that he just _knew_ would find him.

 _"Welp. This is the day that Dipper Pines died."_

But maybe not.

The laughter had lingered outside his building, sure, but none of them were making any moves to get at him.

Maybe they were just waiting for him to leave? To loose hope and accept his horrible fate?

The laughter began to die down into snickering, quiet mumbling and the sound of heavy things being tossed around and moved.

 _"I'm gonna get myself killed."_ He thought, as he slowly made his way to look out of the building.

The monsters were creating something opposite him. All of them blocking his way so he couldn't see.

They took a while, but once they were finished, they moved out of the way of their creation crowing sadistically as they all glanced in his direction before moving off.

Dipper's eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a large pile of rubble made into the shape of a pyramid. Piled high enough that he had to crane his head just to see the top. On the top of the pyramid was the shape of a pine tree painted on in blue; and in the middle, there was an eye made from the blood of the monster they had just slain.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

No, what really had his heart trying to escape his ribcage and run off down the road was what was written.

The words _'We kNOw YoU'Re WAtchING!'_ scrawled onto the makeshift pyramid just under the eye. Painted on in some unnatural colour that should never be seen by the eye staring back at him.

The pit in his stomach dropped and alarm bells in his head screeched to run. Run away from the horrifying spectacle he has been forced to watch. But was frozen in place again, as he saw what lay around the nightmare staring him down.

All over the buildings, no matter where he looked, he saw phrases scratched, spray-painted and painted in blood. All of them directed at him. Some of the more 'tamer' phrases included _'We're WAtCHing YoU!', 'DiD You eNJoy The sHOw?'_ or _'Do yOu WAnt an ENcoRE?"._

While the infinitely worse phrases of _'How ABOut wE hAve FuN?', 'Do YoU waNT tO HaVE FuN?', 'We cAn SHow YoU How to HaVE fUn TOO!',_ and even more, most explaining what they would do, were much more abundant.

It was horrifying.

He threw himself back into the building and curled up as tightly as physically achievable in one of the corners. Making himself as small as possible, simply hoping to be left alone.

He did _not_ get his wish.

The sickening laughter started up again. And this time, he knew it was directed at himself.

And knowing so froze him to his core.

He couldn't move. Frightened for his life, he huddled up in the crumbling building. Only wanting a sweet release from his terror. And desperately seeking the strength to leave to find safety.

His mind started to drift, and he ended up thinking of Pacifica and _how goddamn much_ he would give in order to be wrapped up on her arms. The same ones that have shown to be immensely comforting in the past.

He found that thinking of the blonde, had calmed him down enough to uncurl from his defensive position and think of a plan. He was still terrified however and, now matter what he thought of, was simply unable to think of anything beyond running about of his hiding spot and being ripped apart.

It was then, in his state of absolute terror, that he saw a silhouette.

It was a relatively small one for all of the huge objects casting menacing shapes across decaying ceilings, and crumbling walls. He had to squint to see it properly, and once he did, he greatly regretted ever trying to see it in the first place.

It was a triangle.

It didn't move but seemed to be hovering, little arms and legs hanging from it's form, as a small top hat easily floated above it's tip.

And Dipper _screamed._

Plans and fears completely forgotten, he tore through the building. Not caring in the least that the monsters outside could tear him apart.

He flew through the streets, fast approaching the Mystery Shack. Once he had gotten close to the Shack, he had burst through the door slamming it behind him and putting all of his weight on it as he pressed his back into the door. His chest heaving, feeling as though he had just narrowly escaped his death.

After he had finally calmed down, he noticed Pacifica in front of him. She looked extremely worried but didn't say anything.

He just shook his head weakly, standing to clutch on to her for dear life, while mumbling a quiet "You don't want to know."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please let me know what you thought! This was the first time I wrote something like this and I would love feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Calm Down

Chapter 9 - Time to Calm Down

Dipper felt Pacifica wrap her arms around him comfortingly, and he was suddenly grateful that he had been able make the journey here. It was _much_ better than being frightened and alone in a crumbling building with monsters just _waiting_ to tear him apart outside.

He leaned into her comforting warmth, and everything was starting to feel safe again. That is, until he heard someone clear their throat, trying to get his attention.

Thinking it was Pacifica, he tilted his head in a way that he could see her face without having to retreat from her comforting embrace. But all he saw was her glaring at someone to the side of them. He then realised that if _Pacifica_ was here, it meant that the rest of the townsfolk were too.

He flushed a bright red, leaning out and away from Pacifica's hold to find the remaining townsfolk looking at him confused while Grunkle Ford looked worried and Gideon just looked angry and annoyed.

Sheepishly, he looked at the floor. "S-sorry about that… I just… I've been through some stuff." His voice was quiet and he just wanted to hide in a corner somewhere and just disappear. He had never been great with attention but this just felt strangling. He wanted to leave this situation as _soon_ as possible.

"You've been through stuff?! Wha' 'bout _us,_ uh?!" Gideon practically screamed in his face. "You think you're the only one 'aving trouble right now?! Where's Mabel, ma' peach dumpling? What'd you do to 'er?!"

Gideon was extremely close to launching himself at Dipper. Dipper, however, never looked up from the floor, just shrugging at the question Gideon threw at him. He didn't want to have to explain everything again. Especially since what had happened last time, not to mention he and Pacifica had both agreed not to as well.

"Answer me! You-you! Answer me!"

Gideon was now full on screeching, but his voice was getting quieter anyway. Dipper looked up to see that some of the townsfolk had started dragging Gideon away.

He was kicking and screaming at Dipper, picking up anything that was left in his range and throwing it at him. An empty can hit Dipper in the shoulder and, apart from wincing, Dipper didn't react.

Once he could hear that Gideon was taken into another room, Pacifica huffed quickly pulling Dipper in for a hug and almost squeezed the breath out of him.

Dipper didn't really mind though. He just took comfort from the whole thing.

"Dipper, what happened? We all thought you would have been back before us but you took _hours!_ You worried me! What happened?"

There was a clear layer of concern coating Pacifica's voice as she released him from her death grip.

"Oh, well…" He didn't really know what to say. What had happened scared him so thoroughly that he doesn't want to think about it ever again.

It felt like a living one of his nightmares.

He looked off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with _anyone_ while he tried to talk.

"You-you _really_ don't want to k-know… I wish, _I-I_ didn't."

He began shaking as he remembered what he had been through and Pacifica dropped the subject to, instead, opt for wrapping him in a side hug. Now that both of them had remembered that other people would be watching, and would want to know when they had gotten so close.

Grunkle Ford, however, wasn't satisfied with the answer he had received, and had continued to ask Dipper what had happened. Suggesting possibilities that Dipper had no ability to respond to.

As his great uncle kept up with his questions, he could feel himself getting more and more shaky, getting to a point where he knew it would all come flooding out of him. He could also feel Pacifica trying to comfort him by holding him tighter and tighter. He must have been physically shaking.

He was almost ready to scream, when Gideon had managed to break away from the other room and came crashing in. Screaming at the top of his lungs and demanding to know what had happened to his ' _sweet little marshmallow'_.

Gideon made his way over to Dipper, shoving Pacifica out of the way in the process, grabbed the front of Dipper's shirt and rammed him up against the wall behind him. The pain that shot through Dipper's spine caused him to let out a yelp that was _much_ higher than he would've liked to admit.

Dipper stared into Gideon's enraged face with wide, panicked eyes. And he was quickly becoming tired of being panicked. He would _very much_ like to be _anything_ but scared, panicked and sad right now. _Anything._

So he soon became just as angry as Gideon seemed to be. But before he could do anything, Gideon was ripped away from him and practically _flew_ to the other side of the room. Smashing his back into the wall, and cracking it under the force.

Dipper felt his lips twitch upwards. He never did like Gideon, and it was _great_ to see the chubby little fraud get some of his own medicine. He held absolutely _no_ sympathy for the kid.

Why should he?

His small smile only became more prominent, when he saw _Pacifica_ was the one to fling Gideon across the room.

" _When had she gotten so strong?"_

He shook the thought from his head to look at her. She was _shaking_ with barely contained rage. Eyes glaring lasers at Gideon as if she could make him catch on fire simply by looking at him.

Tentatively, Dipper reached out a hand to Pacifica, reaching for her shoulder. She whipped her head around when he touched her. She seemed ready to _literally_ bite his head off.

Instead, when she saw him, her eyes softened instantly. She gently grabbed his shoulders to assess any damage that might of been done when his back hit the wall.

Finally convinced that he was fine, Pacifica let go of him and turned back to Gideon who was only now getting off the floor. And then it was with help.

"Wha' was tha' for?!"

Gideon screeched, as if he had no idea why he was thrown across the room, and away from Dipper.

Pacifica just flipped her hair, rage seemingly forgotten. Now looking indifferent to the whole thing and simply huffed, grabbing Dipper's arm and dragging him out of the room and leaving a hoard of confused townsfolk behind.

Once up in the attic, Pacifica flung herself at Dipper. Knocking them both onto Dipper's bed, and slamming the door shut.

She took deep breaths to steady her sudden heavy breathing.

"Are-are you okay! He didn't hurt you did he?" She pulled back looking straight into his face. She had tears streaming down her face and a distraught look on her face.

Dipper quickly shook his head and confirmed that he was _perfectly_ okay with _absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ wrong with him.

Pacifica calmed down after that. Tear stains on her cheeks being the only evidence that she had been crying in the first place.

"I was having a really hard time keeping quiet you know?" She had quietly asked after a long period of comfortable silence held by both sides.

"What?" Dipper was very much confused. " _Where was this coming from all of a sudden?"_

"Everyone, they wanted to know what happened. Wanted to know where everyone else was. Why only you and I went to help.

"Your uncle kept asking about Mabel. Where she was, was she safe, did I know where she was, was she with you, why I wouldn't say anything…

"They just kept asking questions, and I… And I hoped that once we got back that you would be here, and we could make up some kind of story, and everyone would just stop asking questions, and that we could be finally safe.

"But… when we got here? You weren't. The questions only increased. Where were you, I said you would be here, why wasn't you here, why did I lie, was I ever working with you…"

She was breathing heavily again, and Dipper realised that he had been gone _way_ too long. He should have tried getting back sooner, or never left in the first place. That would have been a better idea.

"I tried keeping everyone calm but-but Ford… He-he started saying that everyone needed to go looking for you. That I was lying. That I was _always lying_ and that they shouldn't listen. They needed to leave and find you.

"I tried to stop them! I tried to keep them calm saying that we had arranged for you to meet us here… But they didn't listen. They were just about to leave when you ran in.

"I can't tell you how _relieved_ I was when you ran in. It didn't matter that you looked like you had just seen the worst thing ever, I… I thought I lost you, that I let you down… and I… a-and I…"

She started to cry again and Dipper was quick to pull her close.

He was sitting on his bed with his back up against the wall. Pacifica on top of him, and curled into his chest openly crying. He tightened his grip on her when he felt her squirm.

Pacifica soon calmed down again. Only hiccups and small whimpers being heard. When she tried to get up, Dipper loosened his grip on her so the she could look into his face.

"What took you so long?"

Her voice was weak from crying and he felt his chest tighten, some uncomfortable feeling like a knife being plunged into his heart resonating throughout his body.

"I… I ran into something horrible… Bill's lakeys? They were ready. And… And what they did was just so horrible… They tore another monster apart right in front of me. All the b-blood… It was horrible!"

He tried to close his eyes in hope to get the image out of his head. But once closed, his imagination took over. Making him see and feel the whole thing again.

The blood. All that blood.

The screams, the ripping, the tearing, the laughter.

All that laughter.

All the glee those _things_ were getting it was disgusting!

He felt sick. He wanted to curl into another ball. Make the vision go away. Make everything go away!

His thoughts came to a sudden halt when he felt a pair of lips press against his.

He still had his eyes closed, but the vision had completely vanished.

The lips pressed to his were soft, and he could feel Pacifica shaking above him. He finally responded to the lips and pressed back. Electricity sparked through him when he did. Calming his mind and filling it completely with the feeling of those lips on his.

Distractedly, he felt Pacifica calm down and the lips on his started to press a little more surely against his. Neither took anything too far, simply enjoying the feeling of the others lips.

They finally broke the kiss when they both needed air.

Leaning back, they both stared at the others face. Both breathing heavily.

They were content staring each other in the face, soaking in the calmness and features of the other when an abrupt, annoying voice broke both out of their trances to whip their heads towards the figure in the doorway.

"Pines! What the bloody 'ell are you doin'?!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **First of all I was want to say that I absolutely SUCK at writing Gideon.**

 **And number two: the second part of this chapter was** _ **definitely**_ **not planned at the get go.**

 **I have always loved BillDip, and it's my one and only ship for the show. And while I can understand how Dipcifica works and can be a thing (especially in a show sort of format) I have never been a particular fan.**

 **In this however, I accidentally found myself writing the story in a way that pushed the two together and finally got this. I honestly didn't mean for this to happen.**

 **And I don't plan on taking this accidental relationship any further than cuddling and and (possibly?) kissing. I cannot write any of that further s**t to save my life.**


	10. Chapter 10: Face the TRUTH!

Chapter 10 - Face the TRUTH!

The trio just stared at each other.

Dipper and Pacifica had gained incredible blushes. Both matching the colour of ripe tomatoes, with shocked expressions on their faces. Gideon meanwhile, looked ready to slaughter Dipper. His face had also started to go red, but with rage instead.

The air was tense and Dipper had started to hold his breath, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Gideon was the first to recover. Demanding to know what he had just seen from them.

Dipper was unable to get his train of thought back on track, and was, therefore, unable to respond. However, Pacifica snapped out of her stupor fast and was soon screaming at Gideon just as much as he her.

Pacifica had gotten off of the bed (and Dipper) to stand in front of Gideon, shouting in his face. She was _really_ not pulling any punches.

Dipper, was still unable to process anything. It had all gone by so fast.

One second, he was panicked and couldn't stop picturing what had happened outside, then he was…

Wait, did he just, _kiss_ Pacifica?

 _"What?!"_

His mind started to churn. Turning the idea around in his head, questioning why it had happened in the first place, and how it had even happened.

One minute he was being a ball of stress and the next, he had his lips connected to Pacifica's!

Who even started it?

Did he? If he did then he should probably apologise.

But…

Did he start it? He doesn't remember. Trying to remember is starting to give him a headache.

 _He needs to sleep._

Sleep sounds good.

 _Really good._

He could just fall asleep right?

 _Right._

He begins to feel his eyelids become heavy. And is more than happy to welcome some good sleep after that disaster. He'll apologise when he wakes up.

His last blurry thought before falling asleep is that he can see an unnatural, triangle shadow hovering across the room.

 _"Weird."_

* * *

When Dipper woke up, he was _extremely_ disoriented.

He was lying on his side, wrapped up in what felt like a blanket. But, there was also some kind of strange weight, radiating warmth, lying next to him. He wanted to know what it was but decided against finding out.

He was tired, whatever it was next to him, it was warm and comforting. He didn't need to think about it right now. He was comfy. And that's all that mattered.

Just as he was about to drift off again, the thing next to him _moved._ He was shaken out of sleeping and was now very confused.

What could it be that would move next to him?

It was then that he noticed the blonde hair, tangled in a mess and sticking out of the covers.

 _"Pacifica?"_

She seemed to be psychic as she turned over to face him. They ended up staring at each other's face again.

And despite being awkward at first, both soon fell into a comfortable silence. Neither wanting to break something that could be so fragile.

Until Dipper eventually looked away and coughed, embarrassed. Causing Pacifica to look away, also embarrassed.

"W-well, um…" He had no clue what to say. What _do you_ say in a situation like this?

"How are you feeling? You seemed pretty tired yesterday."

That question ended up making him start. How _did_ he feel? Kinda confused, awkward, strangely warm. Actually, he did still kinda feel tired!

Maybe he should reply that? But he did need to apologise for what happened right?

"Y-yeah… um, s-sorry. A-about what happened yesterday!"

"What?"

He finally looked back to Pacifica to see she had a completely lost and confused look on her face. He had lost her.

"W-well, when… when we…" He wasn't able to say the word, but Pacifica seemed to understand. Her face went bright red and she shook her head.

"N-no need to apologise! I was the one that s-started that, _I_ should be the one to apologise, if anyone!"

Dipper didn't have an answer to that. He just kind of stared at her.

 _"So it was Pacifica who started that? Okay… what do I do now?"_

He was absolutely lost. He had nothing to say to that and just stayed silent. Staring unfocused at Pacifica, while she was looking rather shyly of to the side.

He should stop staring. He's probably making her feel awkward. Just because he's completely lost _doesn't_ mean he should make her feel awkward like that.

 _"Dipper! Look away!"_ He screamed at himself.

He really should look away, but… Pacifica just looked so cute right now. He never got to see Pacifica look shy before.

Arrogant? Yes.

Scared? Yes, again.

Upset? Double yes, multiple times.

But shy? No, never.

And it was mesmerising.

The way she flicked her gaze around, not wanting to look at things for too long, and how she kept her head tilted downward to give him a perfect view of Pacifica's beautiful blue eyes. He had never really thought about it before, but she really was beautiful.

He could understand why she had so many boys asking to be her boyfriend.

And he had just…

Kissed her. And, shared a bed with her _twice_ now.

Wow, just wow.

Eventually, Pacifica seemed to have enough and snapped at him. "Would you stop staring at me? Jeez Dipper!"

He started at that and looked away awkwardly, he knew he should have looked away.

"It's your fault for looking so cute." He grumbled under his breath. He thought he had said it too quiet for her to hear but when she didn't reply right away, he looked at her to see she had a shocked look on her face.

"What?"

"W-what did you just say?"

He was confused. He didn't really say anything that would make her act like this unless…

His eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks heat up. _"God! This is so embarrassing!"_ He didn't mean for Pacifica to hear that! Now what?

"W-well, I-I s-said that you were… that-that you were…"

And he was stuttering. Could things get _anymore_ embarrassing?!

"That I was what?"

Did she seriously want him to say it? God! Why did he say it to begin with? _"Just because it's true,_ doesn't _mean you have to say it Dipper!"_

"I said that-that you w-were… That you were…" He cleared his throat. "c-cute. I s-said you looked c-cute."

It was _much_ harder to say than he ever would have thought it would be, but at least he had said it. Now he doesn't need to-

"One-one more time?"

 _"Oh, come on!"_ Why does he have to say it again? It's embarrassing! He's already said it three times already! Does he really need to say it again?

"I said you looked c-cute."

There! Fourth time! Can he _please_ not say again? Please? _Pretty please?_

"You-you think I'm cute?"

"Y-yes?" Isn't that what he just said?

All of a sudden, Pacifica squeals loudly.

 _Very_ loudly.

It reminded him of Mabel and her romance novels. Man, Mabel… it still hurt to think about her.

He needed to cover his ears, the squeal was just _too loud_ for this time in the morning.

"Really?"

"Uh?" And he was confused again. What was Pacifica asking? His ears were still ringing from her inhumanly squeal.

"Do you really think that I'm… that I'm cute Dipper?"

"Y-yes, that's… that's what I said, right?"

He was seriously _not_ good with this sort of thing.

What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? He never even got to make a plan! What does he _do?!_

His inner turmoil was, once again, cleared by a chaste kiss to his lips and Pacifica whispering in his ear.

"Good, 'cause I think you're cute too."

* * *

They had spent a few more hours curled up to each other before deciding to get ready and go back downstairs.

On the way, Pacifica had told him what had happened once he fell asleep.

 _Apparently, she had clocked Gideon in the nose and was pretty sure she broke it. Soon after, Ford had run upstairs after Gideon had started screaming about the pain he was in._

 _Once Ford had seen Gideon's twisted nose, he had demanded what had happened. Gideon had exaggerated the whole thing, while Pacifica had told the truth. Ford had trusted Gideon, for no apparent reason, and had started scolding Pacifica._

 _Which was when she noticed that Dipper had fallen asleep at some point._

 _When Ford and Gideon had also seen that Dipper was asleep, Ford left Pacifica in the room and took Gideon away to get his nose sorted._

 _From there, Pacifica had simply tucked Dipper into bed and had gotten in too. Only wanting to stay for a little while but had ended up sleeping alongside him._

When they made it into the living room, quite a few people glared at them. Dipper had no idea why but Pacifica said that it was probably because she had broken Gideon's nose.

It seemed probable.

They found Ford in the kitchen. Pouring over some sort of map on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper called, and when the senior looked up, he did _not_ look pleased. His gaze flickered to Dipper's hand and Dipper realised that he and Pacifica had held hands all the way to the kitchen.

He quickly let go of Pacifica's hand and awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck. His Grunkle seemed to calm down after this and gave a straight-faced "Hello, Dipper." before going back to the map in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" Dipper had eventually said when the uncomfortable atmosphere had gotten the best of him.

Grunkle Ford gave him a side glance before relying.

"This is a map of the town. Everyone has decided that we will look for all of those who are missing."

"NO!" Both Dipper and Pacifica had shouted at the same time, and Grunkle Ford finally looked at them again. A questioning look in his eyes.

"And why's that? Is there something that you're not telling us? You've both been unreasonably quiet about where everyone is. You don't know you do?"

He looked at them with a critical eye, as if he could tell if either of them lied. Dipper glanced at Pacifica to see she was glaring at his Grunkle.

"No. We don't know anything. Why would we?" Pacifica did _not_ sound pleased in the least to get asked this. She had probably gotten asked this a lot over the last day.

"I see, well didn't you say that both you and Dipper had been camping out here in the Shack because of how safe it was? Didn't you go looking for _anyone_ before coming to save us?"

Neither Dipper nor Pacifica replied, but he could see, eye of the corner of his eye, that Pacifica was glaring daggers at Grunkle Ford.

"I see. You do know something then. Would you tell me? It would help with the search exponentially."

"Why should we?" Pacifica snapped. It looks like they were no longer pretending that they didn't know anything then.

"' _Why?'_ Because if we find more people of Bill's zodiac then we could stop this Weirdmageddon once and for all! Do you want to stop Bill or not?!"

Grunkle Ford didn't sound very happy at all. He didn't _look_ happy either, for that matter.

At this point, though, people from the other rooms started to enter the small kitchen. And murmurs started to spread amongst them, about how Dipper and Pacifica had chosen to _side_ with Bill.

But that wasn't it at all! They just didn't want anyone else getting trapped in Mabel's prison bubble. They were trying to keep everyone safe! Not side with Bill!

"Of course we want to stop Bill, Great Uncle Ford!"

"Then why won't you tell us where everyone is? It's obvious you know something." Everything his Grunkle had said had had an underlying venom to it.

"Yeah! Where's ma peach dumpling?! You know somethin'! Don't you?!"

It was, apparently, Gideon's turn to chip in to the conversation. And as soon as he did, everyone else started to gang up on the two of them. Yelling at them to tell everyone what they knew.

Dipper was at the end of his rope, _extremely_ close to a panic attack. But he knew he couldn't break down, since it would only leave Pacifica to deal with both the crowed _and_ him.

"Alright, enough! We'll tell you. Just _shut. Up!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Wanting to Hide from Them

**A/N:**

 **Hey! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so very long!**

 **I originally had a break for family troubles, but then Uni work and procrastination got in the way. Not to mention I couldn't find a way to write this chapter that I was happy with! I'm** _ **still**_ **not happy with it, but it's written! It's done! And I only have 2 more chapters left before I can relax and build the plot for the next book in the series!**

 **I can't wait! *Note the sarcasm in which I speak with***

 **But until then, I will try my hardest to update again!**

 **Thanks to anyone who stuck with me! (If there are any of you)**

* * *

The silence was suffocating. Entire room staring at Dipper and Pacifica as if their heads had just swelled up, grown legs, and walked off of their shoulders to stand on one of the counters.

And it was killing Dipper.

Why were they just staring?! Why won't they say anything?! " _Say something! ANYTHING! Just stop the silence!"_

"WHAAAAT!?"

It was Gideon to break the silence, and he did NOT sound happy.

In the split second he had managed to get over the whole room's apparent shell shock, his face had gone so red he looked about to pass out from the rage clear on his face, his cheeks had puffed up from the scrunch in his face, and if Dipper looked close enough (which he in _no way_ wanted to do) he could imagine steam escaping his ears in a cartoonish show of anger.

" _Why_ on _Earth_ would ya abandon ma Sweet Dumpling?!" He shouted in Dipper's face. Staring eye to eye with him and even getting on Dipper's face with how angry he was.

This statement seemed to shake everyone else out of their stupor, but before anyone could get a words in hedge wise, Pacifica had pushed her way into Gideon's face now with an identical look of rage on her face, only hers looked much less red and scrunched and contained an air of indignance to her face that Gideon's did not possess.

"We abandoned _no one_ Gideon." She spoke with a sense of finality in her voice, not shouting back but certainly getting through how mad she was with just her voice alone.

And by the sounds of it, she was _beyond furious._

"Then tell me 'why' Northwest. Why is ma Sweet Peach Dumpling still _trapped_ inside a _Prison Bubble_ instead of _HERE WITH ME!?"_ Gideon had adjusted and was now face to, bright red, face with Pacifica still shouting at the top of his lungs as if it was a competition.

" _In all fairness, it probably was for him."_ Dipper believed.

Before Pacifica had chance to reply, Ford came between the two waring youths, turning his back at Gideon to look at Pacifica and Dipper head on.

An unreadable expression on his face, he didn't say anything for a beat seeming to choose his words.

"Why are you both here when everyone else is within this prison bubble of Bill's?"

He spoke clearly, no hint of emotion colouring his voice. Dipper wanted to believe that he wanted facts before he chose a side to the obvious war he was stood in the middle of.

Pacifica calmed slightly but nowhere as close as close to calm as Dipper was, who was currently trying to curl into the smallest ball he could. Trying to hide from all the eyes staring at him, and he suddenly felt as if he was facing off with the last shred of hope and pieces of himself that he could call stable.

"And better yet," Ford began again. "Why try to hide it from us to begin with?" His face gained a frown at his question, brows furrowing and attention solely on Dipper and Pacifica.

"Because we didn't want to lose any of _you_ to that stupid bubble that has everyone else trapped!"

Dipper flinched at the harshness in Pacifica's voice. Apparently, even if she had gained more control of her outer appearance, she was _nowhere close_ to being calm.

"LIER!" Gideon somehow back in front of Ford, and screaming with a newfound vigor. No less angry than he had been only seconds before.

"You're workin' for Bill! That's th' only reason you're here an' not in tha' bubble isn't?!"

At Gideon's exclamation, hushed whispers and murmurs erupted from the crowd around them. Robby seeming to take personal offense to the claim and coming to stand next to him, glaring down at Dipper and Pacifica.

"Yeah! You left Wendy there too, didn't you kid?! Why should we believe you when you're only working with that weird triangle guy anyway?!"

Now with two people against Dipper and Pacifica, the rest of them began to stand against them. Forcing Ford to stand at the back of the group. The only person who could possibly understand why the two of them had been forced to leave everyone in the prison bubble and find other people.

Most of the group crowding Dipper and Pacifica, and slowly backing them into a corner, were glaring at them. Those who weren't, were looking at them with disappointment in their eyes and even some shaking their heads slowly.

Dipper was starting to regret ever saying anything.

It was bad enough dealing with the guilt he was feeling for failing his sister and the others, but for everyone standing in front of him pinning him (both physically and figuratively) and actually banding against him for his guilt and then accusing him of siding with Bill because of it?

Siding with Bill, _Bill!_ Why on Earth would he honestly, in all good conscience, _side. with. Bill?_ It made no sense!

And while it made him feel slightly indignant at the idea, what weighed more and stuck with him more was the fact that he had apparently lost any, and all, of his trustability in the eyes of the townsfolk. Like all the times he had helped anyone out over the summer was all for naught. Like he was nothing more than a good for nothing traitor.

 _It hurt._ Hurt more than he could use any words to describe. Was he really that distrustable?

"Alright everyone, give them at least a _little_ room. You're crowding them."

" _Thank any and all Gods that can hear for Ford!"_ He thought.

Except, when Ford managed to get the group to stop crowding them and even disperse into other rooms slightly, it was clear on his face that he distrusted the two of them as well. That scowl on his face, almost identical to the one he always referred to Stan with, one of distrust and betrayal.

Gideon and a few of the more vocal of the others stayed in the kitchen along with Ford, Dipper and Pacifica still backed into a corner.

"Now Dipper, Pacifica. Would you mind showing us the way to this prison bubble everyone are trapped in?" The way Ford phrased his sentence was, in on way, a question, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. However, neither Dipper, nor Pacifica were going to stand back at the tone.

"No." They both said. Pacifica with determined kind of finality and Dipper much more weakly but no less determined to make sure everyone was safe.

All Ford did was raise an eyebrow at the denial the two youths had expressed. Gideon, on the other hand looked _furious_ , he stepped forward ready to launch another attack on the two, the others in the room ready to attack with him. However, Ford placed his arm in between the two, still cornered, youths and Gideon.

"Won't you? It seems that everyone wants to free those captured and trapped. The same you did for us." He said slowly, scowl depenning (if that was possible), waiting for nods from the rest of the group still left in the kitchen.

He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands and continued "Well, I suppose if you won't show us then we'll just have to find the bubble ourselves. Shouldn't be too hard to find a bubble that size. You said it was just the other side of the Bubbles-of-Pure-Madness field right?"

He lowered his hands and raised a brow, seemingly waiting for either of them to answer.

"No need! I know where ma Peach Dumplin' is. All I need is to see tha' map o' your's." Gideon chipped in. Puffing up his chest and walking over to the map, all the while giving Dipper a glare from the corner of his eyes.

A glare that Dipper was trying his hardest to avoid and ignore, keeping his eyes trained on the floor like it had suddenly become so interesting he simply couldn't take his eyes off of it.

When Gideon arrived at the map, he gave it a quick review before pointing out the exact spot where Mabel's Prison Bubble was located.

"Here it is, past the field of Bubbles-of-Pure-Madness, at the old train tracks." Ford came to stand next to him and 'hmm'd in thought.

After a spell of silence in which some of the others in the kitchen moved to look at the map, the rest still glaring daggers at Dipper and Pacifica. Pacifica meeting all the glares with one of her own, while Dipper tried to avoid all the glares thrown at him. For clapped his hands, straightening up.

"Alright. Make sure everyone's informed and ready to move within an hour. Get weapons, protection, everything. Just make sure your ready to head out."

"Everyone?" Robby inquired. He was one of the few how stayed in the kitchen, eager to know what was going to happen next.

"Everyone." Ford said with a single, firm nod of his head. "We need to make sure everyone are safe, especially if Bill is keeping an eye on them."

On the word "them" he fixed Dipper (who was still looking resolutely at the floor) and Pacifica with an accusatory look that got his point across to everyone in the kitchen. Especially to Dipper and Pacifica, who's fire was starting to dim as she noticed how silent and sullen Dipper was.

The others in the kitchen all voiced their acknowledgement and agreement, some even saluting, and left to inform everyone. The only ones left in the kitchen being Ford, Dipper and Pacifica.

Fixing the two youths in the room with another look, Ford said "I hope you learn why trusting Bill is never a good thing."

He then turned and left, likely to gather various weapons of his ready. Once he was out of sight, Dipper collapsed into a heap on the floor. Still staring teary eyed at the floor, breathing almost nonexistent as his mind churned with horrible self deprecating thoughts.

Pacifica sat down beside him, scooping him into her lap and drawing soothing patterns on his back. Unable to talk at the threat of her own tears falling.

The two sat there for a long time, people rushing in and out of the kitchen to get and gather anything they deemed good enough to carry with them. All of them glaring at the two youths still curled into a ball in the corner, both trying not to cry for what felt the 50th time since leaving the Bubble and being abandoned by the others.

* * *

After the hour was up, Dipper and Pacifica watched as the only survivors left of the Oddpocalypse left to be trapped just like the rest of them. None of them listening or adhering to the warnings that the two youths spoke on repeat.

Eventually, when the last of them were out of sight. Dipper collapsed for the second time in an hour and this time, he wept. Sobbing openly as Pacifica held him tightly and tried to murmur comforting things in his ears over her own weeping.

They both stayed like that until they had both calmed to hiccups and sniffles. Moving to the attic where they decided to huddle together under Dipper's comforter and try and pretend that the whole of the Oddpocalypse had been nothing but a horrible and sadistic dream made by the worst Dream Demon that either of them could never hope to meet.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks again for reading! And I'm so super sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **If any of you want to see a one-shot of what happens on Ford's end let me know! I'd be happy to try my hand at writing Ford! It's only be fair anyway since I did a one-shot for Pacific's time in the Bubble, it would make sense right?**

 **Thank a song I found on iTunes for finally getting this update! Now, I doubt any of you would of you would care or even like the song but it's:**

 **Ordeal by Rin & Len Kagamine**

 **I love this song and all it's been able to do for my procrastination! And once again, THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Only Three Remain

Chapter 12 - Only Three Remain

It had felt like a week since Dipper or Pacifica had seen anyone but each other.

They had both decided that staying inside the Shack would be the safest option for both of them. Especially when considering what had happened the last time they both left the Shack.

So inside they stayed, for what felt like a week or two but in reality was probably three days at the most.

If time even mattered anymore, that is.

With it being just him and Pacifica, Dipper had started to calm down again. Now, no longer dealing buzz in the back of his mind that surely spelled out the beginning of tears, meant that he was able to think more clearly about the position he and Pacifica were in.

He had already come to grips that he and Pacifica were, probably, the last rebels and townsfolk left on the first day. Even if there was a glimmer of hope that they weren't. But there never was any point crying over everyone that had preferred his sister from the very beginning, right?

Right.

Pacifica seemed a little happier too, considering he wasn't on the verge of tears anymore. The two of them had been trying everything they could to keep their minds off of the destruction outside. Safe to say though,

They had both failed.

One would find the other staring off through one of the glass-less windows often. Even after the two of them had managed to board all the windows up, in their own crude fashion, by themselves.

Dipper still doesn't understand how they managed it. But they had, and he won't question it. Since concepts of "weird" and "normal" were redundant at this point anyway. The two of them had begun discussing what to do next and had been at it for the last few hours. Neither had many ideas, aside from:

\- Leave Gravity Falls

\- Find Dipper's parents

\- Ask them for help

Besides this? Not much progress has been made. Neither even knew how long Weirdmageddon had been going on for anyway! It hadn't taken long for worrisome questions to filter into Dipper's mind. Some of these questions included:

\- Has anyone noticed that no one can get a hold of Gravity Falls?

\- Surely, Dipper's parents noticed Mabel and he hadn't come back yet, right?

\- What if all time stopped the moment that Weirdmageddon started?

\- What if time inside of Gravity Falls was different outside and Dipper's parents had given up all hope of ever seeing him or Mabel again?

\- If that was the case, had Dipper missed some of the most important birthdays with his twin?

\- What age would they be if they reversed all this?

-Was it worth the trouble of even trying anymore since no one seemed to care either way?

\- Was it better to take Bill's take over quietly and hope that the unholy triangular demon would show them mercy?

\- Did they even want their new overlord's mercy?

The list went on in a similar fashion.

Pacifica had seemed surprised the first time Dipper had been able to use Mabel's name without flinching. It was to be expected he supposed, he had been flinching a lot at the name lately. But, why stay that way and not try his hardest to survive? The way it looked, to him in retrospect, was if Mabel wanted so badly to stay in a Bubble that would eventually kill her and was a trap created by a demon, who was he to stop her? He already tried doing that, _and look where that got him!_

Sister-less, Grunkle-less and friendless (except Pacifica), now was decidedly the time for planning, not sulking. No need to drag himself down further, not when he was already at rock bottom.

In short, Pacifica had quickly smiled at his ability to not flinch and seemed a lot more animated. " _She's no longer walking on thin ice about what she can or can't say"_ He quietly supposed.

* * *

But after their fruitless planning session had been wrapped up, Pacifica decided that it was the time to have something to eat. Declaring that since Dipper was better at planning and had mainly come up with most of the answer-less questions, he should rest.

Dipper, loath to stand around doing nothing in a Shack that had nothing interesting to do inside, insisted he help.

The two bickered back and forth for a while, but eventually, Dipper won and he successfully managed to help Pacifica make a meal out of the little amount of rations that they had left, while making sure they had enough to survive until they found more food.

It was after they had eaten their almost worryingly small meal, that had consisted of meager amounts of canned meat, that they heard the Shack's door slam open and closed followed by harsh footsteps and heavy breathing. Soon enough Stanford had run into the kitchen, looking much worse than he had when he left with what was left of Gravity Falls to "save" those trapped in the Bubble.

The three simply stared at each other briefly, before Stanford looked to the floor. Snapping Dipper out of his stunned state enough to ask his Great Uncle where the rest of the town was. The only reply he had received from the old man, who had seemed to age over the time he was gone, was a single muttered word. A word that Dipper was barely able to hear over the wind howling and whistling through the gaps in the shabby exterior of the Shack, but nonetheless shook him to his core.

"Bubble"

It had surprised Dipper how much a simple word, one that could be so happy and joyful in any other situation, broke him so much. A word that he once had often associated with how wonderful and cheery his sister was, how _bubbly_ her personality was to attract so many people to her. So much that they would become trapped in, and corrupt such an innocent word, 'a bubble'.

All at once, it seemed as though the little mental stability he had found over the course of the last few days had just been destroyed. Causing him to fall back into the pit he had thought himself free of and start from the beginning once again, rebuilding himself once more to stand just as tall, if not more so, than he had seconds before his Great Uncle had entered through the front door and breaking his reality even more than it had been already.

At some point, it occurred to him he was kneeling on the floor. How he got there? He wasn't sure. But Pacifica was by his side, worry shining in her lake foam green eyes, and words of comfort spilling from her mouth. Dipper appreciated the comfort, he really did, but none of her words ever made it to his ears. It did, however, make him wonder why she would feel the need to comfort him, regardless of if he could hear her voice or what she was saying.

It was then he felt a wetness on his face that he was sure wasn't there when Stanford had entered the room. Lifting a hand to his face, he gingerly brushed his cheek to find tear tracks staining his face, and felt tears pouring out of his eyes with no sign of stopping anytime soon. It sent a shock wave of sorrow and despair running through him.

Over the course of the few days he was alone with Pacifica, all he had been feeling was simply hollow. But now, faced with the realization that everyone had undeniably fell victim to the one thing he hoped dearly they hadn't?

He felt broken.

So entirely broken. He flung himself at Pacifica, burying his face in her chest, seeking the last shreds of comfort and warmth he could find, and started weeping. Loud sobs that ricochet off of the walls of the Shack, making the wind's howling and whistling seem more like whispering as he went on. Shattering all that seemed it could represent a vague notion of calm and leaving the quietly mumbled "sorry" that escaped the old man's lips unheard. Said old man going unnoticed as he backed out of the kitchen and made his way to the vending machine, still standing tall in the once happy and gift-filled gift shop that now translated the grimness of their situation to all those who happened upon it. The old man input the code and entered down to the basement. Leaving the two children up top to combat alone the true loneliness of the situation that he had placed upon their young, weary shoulders.

The vending machine's door swinging shut with a mockingly pleasant click of the lock, lights flickering on, showing a brief yellow glow, before shutting down once more. There it stood, as if the end of the world wasn't happening just outside the walls in which it stood strong and unshaken.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Alright, there we have it! Chapter 12!**

 **It is a bit smaller than I would have liked and took MUCH MORE time than I wanted it to. But it's here, it's done, I no longer need to worry about needing to write it anymore!**

 **And I'm truly sorry for how long it took to write this. I kinda fell out of inspiration for this series and instead of trying to pump water out of an already drained well, I decided that I needed to stop with things for awhile. Thank you for sticking with me (I doubt any have but if you have then thank you) and don't worry, I have planned for the last chapter to release** **straight** **after this one. After that, I will take some time to figure out where I want this to go and possibly post this up on Wattpad in one go.**

 **Also, I want to thank Lord Demolitions for helping me with ideas for where the story will lead. They have helped me greatly with this and have been a wonderful soundboard to bounce ideas off of since I never had that before.**

 **I hope you all bare with me while I decide what needs to happen with this story, but until then. Thank you all and I will see you again when I upload the next chapter/installment of this series.**

 **Bye~!**


	13. Chapter 13: His Precious Pinetree

Chapter 13 - His Precious Pinetree

 **Strong language (swearing) and Mabel hate ahead**

Bill was not angry. No, He was downright _enraged._ His form was as black as the void itself, and his eye the colour of red hot fire. He had been unable to contain his form for hours now.

His form had split and torn, allowing extra arms, legs, eyes, some type of goopy substance, and even some tentacles to slip through the gaps in his shape. And it was all he could do to _not_ fatally injure someone. He was furious.

" _Those useless rejects of townsfolk dare to abandon_ his _Pinetree?!"_ HOW DARE THEY?!

They should be thanking him that he had the self control to not tear them apart atom by atom this infini-second! And Shooting Star, do _not_ get him started on. Shooting. Star! That stupid fucking bubble of her's was _never_ _ **that**_ strong! He hadn't _planned_ _ **any**_ of this! Shooting Star had _ruined_ his _**best, plan, EVER!**_

Her bubble was _supposed_ to start weakening as soon as _Pinetree showed up!_ In fact, _**IT DID! HE FELT IT!**_ But _no!_ Shooting Star just _had_ to be a spoiled _**brat!**_ And _**REPLACE**_ _Pinetree!_ _ **PINETREE!**_

He should have seen this coming. After all, she _did_ almost give him the _one_ thing Pinetree cared about besides _**her!**_ He _really_ should have seen it coming. When given _anything_ she wants, Shooting Star can become a _**real brat!**_

In a way, it's ironically Pinetree's fault. If he hadn't forgiven her so easily in the past, then… No. It wasn't _really_ Pinetree's fault. He is _completely sure_ that Pinetree was brought up to think and _behave_ that way! He should have kept his eye on _all_ the Pines, not just Fez! If he had found Pinetree sooner…

 **PInEtrEE wOUld BE** _ **HIS**_ **aLreADY!**

All of his problems stem from that little _brat_ Pinetree calls his **BEloVEd SisTeR!** Shooting Star is a waste of fucking space! Taking Pinetree's well deserved spotlight from him! Weirdmageddon was for _Pinetree_ NOT Shooting Star! Weirdmageddon was _supposed_ to get the idiotic townsfolk to see how great Pinetree is! To see what Bill sees in the kid!

 _ **BUT NO!**_ Shooting Star just fucks it all up! She keeps everyone with _her_ in that _pathetic_ _**bubble**_ she forcibly made _**stronger!**_ She steals Pinetree's limelight, and make everyone turn on him. **EveN HiS OWn FAmiLY!**

He never did like Fez, but to choose one kid over the other? That's harsh. _He_ didn't even do that until Shooting Star proved **SHe DIdn'T FUCKING nEEd ANy oF hIS inTEResT!**

And Sixer, that absolute _**FUCKING LIAR!**_ Bill never _once_ tortured him! Unless you call taking about the inner workings of reality torture! All he ever did was _talk_ to the fucking man! Asked him questions about how any of his research was going, what his thoughts on Weirdmageddon were, what he thought of his family. He talked about Pinetree a lot sure! Asking lots of questions about the kid, that Sixer was naturally wary of. And he was often caught mumbling about the boy, but Bill _never_ tortured Sixer.

 _ **Never.**_

And he can just _tell_ that Sixer plans on _using_ Pinetree. And by the way he acts around the kid, it's surprising Pinetree hasn't caught on as well. Unless… Yes! That's it! That has to be it! _**PIneTREE's foOLinG HiMseLF!**_ Thinking that the last of his family _truly_ chooses _**him**_ over his sister.

 _It's not true._

Sixer _did_ choose Shooting Star! He just didn't stay in the bubble because it was _**Bill's creation!**_ Sixer's obsession _truly_ knows no limits.

At least Pinetree has Llama. She's a surprisingly good companion for Pinetree, and the effort she put in to get back? He still wishes she had punched Shooting Star in the face. But he'll take what he can get. He's actually had that interaction on repeat for a while now! It cracks him up _every time!_ She's surprising really, but then again… At least Pinetree has Llama. She managed to minimize _so_ much more of the emotional and mental damage Pinetree should've sustained more than Bill _ever_ could. Now, _that's_ _**really**_ saying something! Pinetree's found a great partner in _that_ one.

Oh, well. What to do now?

 **KiLL aLl tHOsE** _ **iDioTIc tOwnSFolK?**_ Get rid of **SIXER?** Maybe lock the Bubble…

Yes! He will lock all those _pathetic_ excuses for _**compassionate**_ _humans_ away! Neither _him_ nor Pinetree need them. They're useless! He only let them live in the first place because they were pawns to give Pinetree is rightful respect! They're not useful anymore. Not after what they did. And once that's done, time to explain everything to Pinetree and Llama! She is Pinetree's partner after all. She needs to be _in_ on this!

 **HIs PrECioUS PineTrEE!**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, super small chapter I know but I didn't have anything I wanted to add to make this chapter longer. Bill can go from 1 to 100 and back again in the span of a few seconds and the chaotic thought process he has simply emphasizes this to the umpteenth degree.**

 **But that was the very last chapter of "The Losing Battle of Fantasy Vs Reality" and a taste of what to expect in the next book "Winning the Battle of Weird Vs Normal". I've said most of what I wanted to in the last chapter so I will see you after I manage to get my act together and bring to you the next book of this series. And let me know if any of you want to know what happened in the Bubble with Ford.**

 **And before I go, I want to thank** **Lord Demolitions** **for helping me with ideas for where the story will lead. They have helped me greatly with this and have been a wonderful soundboard to bounce ideas off of since I never had that before.**

 **Until next time, hope you all discover the true secrets of the universe and stay weird! Bye~!**


End file.
